Harry Potter y la manimaga
by tizia-san
Summary: Una extraña y divertida nueva profesora de DCLAO ¡hija de mortífagos! Dos nuevos y pálidos alumnos venidos de Estado Unidos que son capaces de hacer magia con las manos. Una extraña desaparición de Sirius (cosa de Voldie) ¿Qué más puede pasar?
1. Las cartas

Hola hola ;)  
  
Espero q os guste este fic que he diseñado con mucho cariño.  
  
Este fue mi primer fic, aunq lo publique ahora :P  
  
Espero que os guste. Es un 5º libro, aunq halláis leído ya el 5º leed este porfi, q me lo he currao.  
  
Aunq ya he leído el 5º libro, este fic lo empecé a escribir antes de leer el libro, y descubrí que tenía muchísimas cosas en común (aún me doy tortas a mí misma pq no me creo lo que he coincidido.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 1: Las cartas.  
  
Harry Potter se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Por primera vez en lo que podía recordar tenía un cumpleaños feliz, o al menos dentro de sus parámetros, bastante feliz. Por primera vez había recibido una llamada de teléfono de sus amigos del colegio sin que su tío Vernon se enfadara (bueno, sin que se enfadara mucho). Incluso la tía Petunia le había dejado ir al un centro comercial de Londres a celebrarlo, eso sí le habían ido a buscar en coche los padres de Hermione Granger, una compañera del colegio.  
  
Habían ido ella y Ron Weasley y sus hermanos, y habían pasado una tarde muy agradable (sobre todo por los gemelos Weasley, que no paraban de gastar bromas) A media tarde había venido incluso el padre de Ron y parecía que todavía se asombraba por todo (para él eso de estar entre muggles era muy divertido)  
  
Y es que Harry y sus amigos eran magos, y también los padres de Ron. Aunque los tíos de Harry eran muggles, gente normal y corriente, incapaces de hacer magia. Aunque también lo son los padres de Hermione (dentistas), solo que tíos de Harry repelían la magia, la odiaban. Y era por eso que también odiaban a Harry, y que él no había tenido un cumpleaños feliz en lo que podía recordar.   
  
Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía un año a manos del mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, aunque en realidad él sólo quería matarle a él y a su padre. Pero su madre, defenderle y morir por él le había protegido con un tipo de magia contra la que Lord Voldemort no podía luchar ya así casi muere, quedándose Harry con sólo una cicatriz en la frente. Hasta el curso anterior en el que había renacido completamente librándose de la protección que tenía Harry contra él. Ahora el miedo de que en cualquier momento entrara por la puerta de la casa de los Dursley le amenazaba a cada momento y era por eso que a pesar de los momentos felices de aquel día se seguía sintiendo inseguro.  
  
Pero había algo más, su padrino Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de su padre (acusado injustamente de la muerte de los Potter) no le había escrito. No tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba desde una pequeña nota que había recibido de Remus Lupin (otro de los amigos de su padre) que le comunicaba que Sirius estaba con él y le preguntaba como se encontraba.  
  
Sabía que no era seguro que le enviaran cartas, y menos contándole cosas, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía había algo mal, que no sucedía como debería. Algo sobre Sirius. Y la cicatriz, le dolía horrores desde hacía algo más de una semana. No había parado de dolerle desde que Lord Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo, pero en los últimos días el dolor era insoportable, le ardía, e incluso la pequeña Ginny Weasley se había fijado en que tenía un ligero color rojizo, como una herida en la que se cae la costra antes de tiempo, o aún peor, como una quemadura.  
  
De repente Hedwig, su lechuza empezó a ulular. Harry se levantó de su cama e intentó chistar a la lechuza para que se callase, porque ya era muy tarde y tenía miedo de que despertase a tío Vernon. Pero entonces un aleteo al otro lado de la ventana le sobresaltó. Era una lechuza común, no blanca como Hedwig, seguramente era una lechuza de correos. Harry abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró. Tras soltar la carta sobre la cama de Harry se metió en la jaula de Hedwig y empezó a picotear del comedero.  
  
Observó detenida mente la carta antes de cogerla. El pergamino parecía muy gastado. o muy barato.  
  
- ¡Lupin! - exclamó Harry.  
  
Sí, era muy probable que la carta fuese de Lupin, él era un hombre-lobo, por eso la mayoría de los magos no le querían contratar y apenas tenía dinero. Desenroscó el pergamino y lo leyó.  
  
  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Hace ya tiempo que debería haberte escrito, pero pensé que quizás  
eso te asustaría. Pero hoy ya no he podido aguantar, es demasiado  
tiempo, y es posible que empezases a dudar (y como tú bien sabes no  
es bueno que te desesperes).  
  
A principio de verano, como tú ya sabes, Sirius se vino a buscar al  
antiguo grupo y a mí, y pasó dos semanas viviendo conmigo. Todas  
las mañanas íbamos a desayunar a una pequeña cafetería muggle (tal  
y como están las cosas, últimamente Sirius sólo se mueve entre  
muggles). Y entró Peter.  
  
A Sirius casi le da algo, pero estábamos entre muggles y no  
podíamos hacer nada (además de que Sirius ahora no tiene varita).  
Así que Peter nos dijo que había algo que nos tenía que decir  
Voldemort en persona, estaba asustado, y evasivo, pero parecía que  
decía la verdad.  
  
Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, Sirius salió primero  
con Peter, pero yo tenía que pagar, cuando yo salí de la cafetería,  
ellos habían desaparecido.  
  
Ahora mismo no sé nada de él, de donde está o cómo está, pero tenía  
que comunicártelo. Espero que al menos tú estés bien, y no te  
muevas de la casa de tus tíos (por mucho que no los soportes) a  
menos que sea acompañado de un mago cualificado (esto es muy serio)  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Remus Lupin   
  
Harry no entendía nada, ¿qué ganaba Voldemort teniendo en sus manos a Sirius? Realmente él no era un mortífago, así que no tenía sentido. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba asustado, cada vez que presentía algo relacionado con su cicatriz, ocurría. Parecía como si tuviese una unión psíquica con Voldemort a través de su cicatriz.  
  
Se dejó caer en la cama. Lupin tenía razón, debía quedarse con sus tíos (por mucho que le pesase) por que él en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era estar preocupado.  
  
**************************  
  
Iban pasando los días y la preocupación de Harry iba en aumento, ¿por qué no tenía noticias?¿por qué pasaban aquellas cosas en las que él nunca podía participar? Sólo desesperarse.  
  
Lo pero vino cuando recibió a mediados de agosto tres cartas que lo pusieron aún peor. La primera le llegó en un trozo de papel de libreta muggle cuadriculado, estaba escrito a bolígrafo ¿?:  
  
Harry:  
  
No te preocupes, estamos los dos bien.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Sólo aquello, a Harry le dio muy mala espina, nueve palabras. ¡Y vino con una paloma común! Reconocía la letra, pero., el resto., no tenía sentido.  
  
Dos días después le llegaron las otras dos cartas, para terminar de amargarle. La primera era de Dumbeldore le pedía que no fuera a casa de los Weasley, y que pidiese a sus tíos que lo llevasen a la estación y lo acompañasen hasta que les encontrase alguien responsable de él que iba a estar allí desde las nueve (no era un niño, eso le enfadó algo). Y lo peor fue que tuvo que enseñarles la carta a los Dursley para que aceptasen llevarle a Londres.  
  
La segunda era de Ron, decía, muy enfadado (se le notaba por la letra) que él no podría ir a su casa durante el verano, que como no podía ir casi a ninguna parte, su madre se encargaría de comprarle los libros. Que, a pesar de que le molestaba, ya se verían en el andén 9 y ¾. Incluía una pequeña posdata en la que le decía que había recibido un regalo Búlgaro de Hermione, que se había ido allí a principios de agosto, pero que ni siquiera lo había abierto. "Tendrá cara" terminaba.  
  
Harry se preguntó por cual de las dos cosas estaría enfadado, sonrió, era como volver a tenerlos al lado. Él también había recibido una postal de Bulgaria. Era mágica y mostraba la misma imagen de una casa típica a lo largo de las estaciones del año, la mejor era la de invierno en la que sólo se veía blanco. Pero el regalo ya se lo había hecho en su cumpleaños.  
  
Pasar hasta el final de verano con los Dursley, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía aquello. Pensó que debía estar madurando, o tenía realmente miedo, porque por alguna razón, no sentía tantas ganas de revelarse y irse como otros años. Por su parte Dudley seguía tan niño como siempre, con la diferencia de que parecía que había aumentado su inteligencia, su madre había tardado hasta una semana en encontrar los bollitos que tenía escondidos en su habitación.  
  
Sólo faltaban tres días para el uno de septiembre, se estaba muriendo de ganas de irse. Se tiró en su cama y empezó a patalear por el aire para calmar los nervios, si no lo hacía, empezaría a gritar. Tenía tantas ganas de irse de Privet Drive, que se pasaba el tiempo dando vueltas como un poseso por la habitación. Incluso había terminado hacía tiempo lo deberes de verano. Tía Petunia aprovechaba esos ataques eufóricos de Harry para "castigarlo" limpiando la plata o encerando el parqué. Últimamente se le estaban poniendo las manos muy ásperas de tanto producto de limpieza, o terminaba el verano o acabaría con las manos peladas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Espero que os esté gustando *^^* Dejad reviews please!!!!! Nios leemos Bkñs Tiz 


	2. La profesora Hutchinson

Wa. El segundo capítulo.  
  
Sigo en las mismas :P Espero haberos dejado intríngulis, soy una verdadera encantada de dejarlo siempre  
  
¡¡Disfrutadlo!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 2: la profesora Hutchinson  
  
El uno de septiembre se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dio cuenta de que con la euforia se había olvidado de hacer el equipaje, pero eran las cinco de la mañana, y tenía tiempo. Cuando a las siete y media terminó por fin de meter todo en el baúl, con tanto nervio nunca le cabía nada, tío Vernon le llamó a la puerta para que saliese, como era día laboral, le iba a llevar antes de ir a trabajar y tenían que ir temprano.  
  
Por fin a las nueve menos cuarto, llegaron a King Cross, tío Vernon cargó el baúl en un carrito y se puso a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando gente con ropas extrañas con las que dejar a Harry. Tan raros los buscaba que no se dio cuenta de que una chica se les acercaba.  
  
-¡Vaya! No pensé que fueseis a llegar tan temprano. Menos mal que me  
adelanté.- dijo la chica.  
  
Harry y Vernon se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos. La chica vestía las ropas muggles mejor combinadas que Harry había visto en un mago (una chaqueta larga de lana, minifalda con medias gruesas negras y unas botas de tacón bajo, todo era muy informal). Y aún mejor, no llevaba baúl, sino una de esas maletas con ruedecillas y asa extensible. Podría haber pasado por una muggle cualquiera. Parecía que Vernon no se lo creía, o no quería creérselo. Si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, seguramente habría pensado lo mejor de ella (o al menos mejor de lo que se imaginaba en ese momento).  
  
De repente Vernon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, llamaba mucho la atención más él que ella. Soltó el carrito y sin decir ni adiós se fue por la puerta.  
  
Tras irse su tío, Harry se fijó mejor en ella. Parecía tener unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, y tenía una larga cabellera muy tupida de color castaño claro que le llegaba a la cintura, unos ojos color azul brillante, de un tono muy suave, la piel blaquísima y barbilla fina. Era muy guapa. Le sonrió.  
  
-Supongo que tú eres Harry. ¿No? -le alargó la mano- Yo soy Mary Hutchinson.  
  
-Eeeh, sí soy yo. -cada vez que la miraba, más le sorprendía.- en serio, ¿eres una bruja responsable?  
  
-¿Responsable?  
  
-Eso decía la carta de Dumbeldore.  
  
-Supongo que soy lo suficientemente responsable ¿no? -sonrió.  
  
Se sentaron en una de la cafetería para hacer tiempo. Harry se fijó al verla pedir que no tenía ningún problema, a lo mejor era una hija de muggles.  
  
-Esto.  
  
-¿Sí, Harry?  
  
-Pensaba, ¿es usted hija de muggles?  
  
-¡Pero no me trates de usted Harry. Llama me Mary.  
  
-¿Mary?  
  
-Eso es. Además, a partir de ahora nos vamos a ver muy a menudo.  
  
-¿A menudo?¿Por qué?  
  
-¡Ah! Pensé que lo sabías. Este curso voy a ser profesora en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Profesora? -Harry cada vez entendía menos.  
  
-¿Eso es?¿Te lo puedes creer? Mientras esté dando clase me deberás llamar profesora Hutchinson, por supuesto, pero ahora me puedes llamar Mary. Yo he pasado toda mi vida dedicada al estudio de dos temas, los muggles y las artes oscuras. Son dos temas que me apasionan, aunque hay gente que dice que no se deben juntar. -sonrió otra vez.  
  
-Bueno, yo conozco a varias personas a las que les gustan las artes oscuras, -Harry pensó además que a diferentes niveles de gusto y huso de ellas- y te puedo asegurar que odian a los muggles.  
  
-Bueno, pues yo voy a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras No es mi tema favorito, que son los muggles, pero digamos. que me defiendo muy bien en el tema.  
  
-Ya, es la primera profesora que tengo en esa asignatura.  
  
-Ya veo, no creo que abunden muchas profesoras sobre ese tema. -se lo pensó un momento- Bueno, me preguntaste si era hija de muggles, bien la respuesta es no. Yo soy hija de magos, pero, me crié entre muggles.  
  
-Como yo.  
  
-Sí, más o menos. Verás el tema de los muggles me apasiona, porque yo creía que era muggle hasta los 16 años, vivía en un orfanato muggle. Entonces me enteré de lo que era, ¿sabes? Al parecer mis padres eran mortífagos, y murieron hace veinte años.  
  
De repente a Harry se le agolparon un montón de preguntas en la cabeza. Era extraño, que en tan pocas frases le había dicho tantas cosas.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Bueno, si te enteraste que eras una bruja a los 16 años. ¿No fuiste a Hogwarts?  
  
-No, digamos. que tuve un profesor particular. -Mary pensó un momento- un profesor en prácticas que me enseñó a mí sola.  
  
-¿Y tus padres eran mortífagos?  
  
-Eso me dijeron, por eso me interesaron las artes oscuras. Quería ver lo que eran, lo que tenían, para que a ellos les hubiese atraído hasta ese punto. Creo que es una pasión de conocimiento, más que quererlas usar. Además, nunca me ha salido el Avada Kedabra.  
  
-¿Has practicado maleficios imperdonables?  
  
-Pero sólo con animales repelentes -hizo un gesto de despreocupación- Bichos y de esas cosas que no se echarán de menos. Incluso sé de gente que me agradecería que matara alguna que otra babosa.  
  
-Sí, -Harry pensó en Ron- ni tampoco unas cuantas arañas.  
  
-Ves, a veces no tienen ninguna importancia algunas cosas.  
  
-Pero, si tus padres murieron hace veinte años.  
  
-No, no les recuerdo si a eso te refieres. -Mary que antes estaba continuamente sonriente, se puso seria de repente- Verás, en realidad, mi madre murió al nacer yo. Y mi padre quería un niño, y simplemente se deshizo de mí al poco tiempo. En realidad estuve en un orfanato de mojas desde que tenía pocos días, mi apellido me lo dio una de ellas a la que yo tenía mucho cariño.  
  
-Un orfanato de monjas.  
  
-Sí, es curioso ¿verdad? Las visito de vez en cuando, pero ellas no saben lo que soy por supuesto. -se paró un momento- Míranos, ¡somos los dos huerfanitos! Aunque, tú inspiras más cariño que yo, seguro. Yo lo que inspiro es seguridad en mi misma, aunque soy algo inestable.  
  
-¿Y cuantos años tienes?  
  
-Veintiséis, pero por poco tiempo, mi cumpleaños en octubre.  
  
Harry y Mary estuvieron hablando durante bastante tiempo. Harry dejaron de asustarle sus orígenes, porque pronto se dio cuenta de que era muy alegre. De repente, un poco antes de las diez, alguien le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.  
  
-Hola Harry.  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
Hermione estaba más morena, pero era ese moreno rojizo del frío. Le había crecido algo el pelo. Sostenía en la mano un rollo de pergamino, con lo que le había dado en la cabeza.  
  
-Hola, mis padres tuvieron que dejarme antes, hoy tenían que ir a trabajar. Además Ginny me escribió diciendo que tu estarías aquí antes, al parecer Ron no quería hacerlo.  
  
-Esta es, Hermione Granger, te presento a nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Mary Hutchinson.  
  
-Hola -Hermione saludó a Mary y se sentó en una de las sillas- Por fin tenemos una profesora en esa asignatura.  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Pero eres muy joven, ¿no?  
  
-Yo diría que soy una mente inquieta a la que le encanta conocer cosas nuevas.  
  
-Pues entonces, -dijo Harry- tú y Hermione os llevaréis bien.  
  
-Bueno, -dijo Hermione sonrojándose- pero no me han hecho prefecta.  
  
-¿¡En serio!? Pero, eso es imposible. Desde el día que te conocí te vi puesta ya la insignia, aunque no la tuvieses.  
  
-Al parecer tú y Ron sois una mala influencia. -Hermione, se detuvo y rectificó- según McGonagal. Aunque yo sea correcta con las normas siempre las acabo incumpliendo por vuestra causa, y que si este año, aún encima, tenéis la bendición de una prefecta.  
  
-Así que nosotros tenemos la culpa.  
  
Una voz que sonaba un poco enfadada sonó detrás de Harry, mientras la cara de Hermione parecía expresar un poco de vergüenza mezclada con "eeeh, no debería de haber dicho eso en ese momento." Harry reconoció la voz, era Ron, pero antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta alguien exclamó a su espalda.  
  
-Pero si es ¡Mary Anne Hutchinson! -había sido la voz de la madre de Ron.  
  
-¡Molly! Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto tempo tendré que pedirte que no huses el Anne? En fin.  
  
La señora Weasley y Mary se saludaron dándose un abrazo. Después saludo al señor Weasley, a los gemelos y a Charlie y Bill que debía de estar de vacaciones. Pero Percy parecía no haber venido. Harry se fijó en que los dos hermanos mayores de Ron, miraban de una manera especial a Mary. Desvió la mirada hacia  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Si son los pequeños Ronnie y Ginny Weasley. La última vez que os vi teníais ocho o nueve años ¿no?  
  
-Sí, eh. más o menos. - Ron parecía algo azorado, en cambio Ginny miraba a Mary como si se tratase de una hermana mayor.  
  
Todos se sentaron, tuvieron que juntar tres mesas, porque no cabían. Cuando estuvieron acomodados, la señora Weasley y Mary le explicaron a Harry y Hermione como se conocieron.  
  
-Veréis, cuando yo tenía 20 años, comencé a hacer mi tesis a finales de primavera.(NdlaA: mirad al pie una nota sobre las edades)  
  
-¿una tesis a los 20? -Hermione estaba impresionada (Harry pensó que ya tenía un ídolo al que seguir)  
  
-Ajá, fue mi primera tesis -Hermione aún se impresionó más- y trataba el tema de los Muggles y sus objetos sustituyentes de la magia (NdlaA: si os parece un tema extraño, yo he visto hasta tesis sobre las bandejas traseras de los autos). Así que me dediqué a recorrer los departamentos del ministerio relacionados con los Muggles. En aquel entonces era una chica joven sin familia que apenas había trabajado, por lo que mi casera me quería echar por no poder pagar el alquiler, pero si seguía haciendo mi tesis no podía dedicarme a trabajar.  
  
-Fue entonces cuando conoció a Arthur. -dijo la señora Weasley- la trajo a casa casi a rastras.  
  
-Es que yo no quería molestar. -Harry se dio cuenta de que se sonrojaba, y de que era muy bonita, también se fijó en como la miraba Bill.  
  
-A cambio de quedarse en nuestra casa, ayudó a Charlie con sus estudios, porque al parecer aquel curso se había dedicado en exceso al quiddich, y sus notas habían bajado considerablemente.  
  
-Pero, -repón dio Charlie medio enojado. -había aprobado todas.  
  
-Pero podrías haberlo hecho mejor. -dijo la señora Weasley algo enojada.  
  
-Me lo pasé muy bien ese verano, y la la ayuda del señor Weasley aprobaron mi tesis casi sin esfuerzo.  
  
-Bueno, bueno. -dijo la señora Weasley poniendo una cara de situación.- Y como va tu vida, ¿por fin a podido cazarte un hombre?  
  
Mary se sonrojó aún más. Parecía como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas. En cambio Bill, lo que parecía es estarse desesperando mientras esperaba la respuesta. Harry se preguntó que habría pasado ese verano, hace seis años.  
  
-Digamos. -Mary cogió aire- que he sido yo la que lo ha cazado a él.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? Vaya, vaya querida, ¿y cómo ha sido eso? ¿es un mago o un muggle?  
  
-Es un mago, lo conocí este verano. Mmm -parecía que dudase- Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano alguien tendría que saberlo. Verás hay un pequeño problema, y es que sólo voy a dar clase este curso. -hizo una pausa.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡Te vas a casar!!!??? -ese había sido Bill.  
  
Al ver que sus horizontes se desplomaban de golpe, deshizo su silencio con un grito que asustó a los muggles que pasaban a su lado, y también a los de la cafetería. Había gente que murmuraba cosas extrañas.  
  
-Bill, me asombra que hagas esa pregunta -dijo Charlie- pensaba que eras de ideas más modernas, ahora no se casan a la primera.  
  
-Pues eso es lo que deberían hacer -dijo cortante la señora Weasley- y no tanto.  
  
-Mami -le interrumpió Ginny- esto. siento interrumpirte, pero son las 10 y media, y me gustaría conocer lo que Mary nos quiere contar.  
  
Harry se sorprendió por aquella salida de Ginny, por lo general cuando estaba él cerca o se quedaba muda, o hablaba de una manera muy educada. Nunca se la hubiese imaginado cortando a su madre. Y quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue que no estaba con aspecto retraído al decir aquello más bien parecía más adulta. Había algo en ella que no había visto los cursos anteriores. Y aunque no sabía si quería admitirlo, en lo más profundo de su estómago se movió un gusanillo, y le gustó esa sensación.  
  
-Tienes razón cariño. Sigue querida, sigue.  
  
-Pues verás -continuó Mary- No es que me vaya a casar -hizo una pausa- eso estaría bien, pero no ahora, dadas las circunstancias -Harry pensó que se refería al asunto de que Voldemort andaba suelto.- pero es que resulta. que. bueno. esto.  
  
-Termina de una vez mujer que nos tienes a todos en ascuas.  
  
-Sí, bien. Creo que, estoy embarazada.  
  
-¿¡Qué!?  
  
Entonces se levantó de golpe, se puso su chaqueta y dijo algo sonrojada hasta la nuca. (A Harry le recordaba a Ron cuando se ponía nervioso)  
  
-Deberíamos irnos va a salir el tren y hay que acomodarse, eh, ¿no?  
  
Y aunque todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción admitieron que tenía razón. Y cruzaron el muro entre los andenes 9 y 10.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Estuve calculando las edades para que coincidieran bien, según mis cálculos, pero tuve que inventarme algunos datos que desconozco. Charlie cumple los años en primavera, por lo que al acabar 6º ya había cumplido los 17, le he puesto 8 años más que a Ron, y 2 ½ más que Percy, Bill tiene uno más que Charlie. En el momento que habla Mary (se supone que es al principio de verano) estas son las edades:  
  
Mary: 20  
  
Bill: 18 (ya recién terminada la escuela, debe cumplir sobre invierno)  
  
Charlie:17 (le quedaba un año en Hogwarts)  
  
Percy: 15  
  
Fred & George: 11 (iban a empezar en septiembre)  
  
Ron: 8  
  
Harry y Hermione: a punto de cumplir los 8 (los dos cumplen en verano)  
  
Ginny: creo que 7. No sé su cumpleaños, si es cierto que Ron cumple en abril, diez meses después, que necesitó por lo menos para nacer, es en febrero o marzo si nació 11 meses después. Así que ya tenía los 7 cumplidos.  
  
  
  
-en cambio en el momento de comenzar Harry, Ron y Hermione 5º curso las edades son:  
  
Mary: 26  
  
Bill: 24  
  
Charlie: 23  
  
Percy: 19  
  
Fred & George: 17  
  
Ron y Harry: 15  
  
Hermione: a punto de cumplir los 15 (ella cumple a principios de septiembre, pero no el 1)  
  
Ginny: 14  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Bien ;) Espero que os esté gustando *^^* ¡¡Escribid reviews!! Nios leemos Bkños Tiz 


	3. Camino a Hogwarts

Weiss ;)  
  
Tercer chapter :P  
  
¡¡Disfrutadlo tanto como yo escribiéndolo!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 3: camino a Hogwarts  
  
Tras cruzar el muro, Harry se llevó una gran sorpresa. El increíble bullicio que había todos los años para entrar en el tren se había reducido increíblemente. Se andaba casi sin problemas entre la gente y en poco tempo encontraron un compartimiento vacío. Después bajaron a despedirse, pero no estaban ni Mary ni Bill.  
  
- Bill se ha quedado en la cafetería -les dijo Charlie- y Mary se ha ido al vagón delantero, donde van la señora del carrito y el conductor.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? -preguntó Ron.  
  
- Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo.  
  
- Sí, ya, lo de siempre. -Ron se enfadó.  
  
- ¿Por qué hay tan poca gente? -le pregunto Harry.  
  
- ¿No es obvio? -dijo Ron malhumorado- tiene miedo a quién-tu-sabes.  
  
- Es cierto, -dijo el señor Weasley- muchos de mis compañeros me lo han comentado. Los que se lo creen, huyen y los que no están muy seguros lo hacen por si las moscas.  
  
- ¿Miedo en Hogwarts? -Harry no podía creérselo.  
  
- Sí, ¿por qué a quién crees que intentará matar primero quién-tu-sabes?  
  
- Pero estará Dumbeldore. -Hermione no se lo podía creer, ella tampoco. Confiaba en Dumbeldore hasta el final, y Harry también.  
  
- Creo que sólo van los valientes, los hijos de muggles o los que no tienen nada que temer.  
  
Y era cierto, la mayoría de los muchachos del andén, Harry incluso diría que más de la mitad, eran de Slytherin. Incluso se distinguía bien a Malfoy, pero por suerte o aún no le había visto o andaba demasiado contento riéndose de una chica de pelo negro. Para su sorpresa, la chica le gritó algo a Malfoy y este se quedó todo sorprendido para terminar actuando igual que siempre que terminaba perdido, un enfado infantil. La chica se marchó elevando la cabeza muy digna, y se dirigió hacia ellos. De repente Ginny le llamó:  
  
- ¡Sally! ¡Estoy aquí!  
  
La chica se acercó y las dos se saludaron.  
  
- Os presento a Sally Woods. Es una chica que está en mi mismo curso. Pero empieza en Hogwarts. El año pasado a finales, la profesora McGonagal me lo dijo y estuvimos carteándonos todo el verano. Sally estos son mis hermanos Charlie, George, Fred y Ron. Y. ¿dónde están papá y mamá? Bueno, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Así que este es el famoso Harry Potter. -exclamó Sally con una sonrisa- Ginny, tenías razón, se está poniendo muy guapo.  
  
- Eeeh.  
  
De repente se hizo un silencio de esos en los que nadie sabe lo que decir. Harry y Ginny se empezaron a poner colorados, mientras Ron intentaba aguantarse la risa Pero Fred y George ni siquiera se la aguantaban. Hermione miraba a todos lados intentando buscar un tema de dar un giro a la conversación. Pero Charlie les ayudó.  
  
- Venga, chicos, deberíais entrar en el vagón que el tren va a salir. Faltan dos minutos.  
  
- Pero -dijo Ginny- no me despedido de los papás. ¿Dónde están?  
  
- Creo que han ido a consolar a Bill -dijo Charlie suspirando.  
  
- ¿Consolarlo?  
  
- Bueno, venga. ¡O perderéis el tren!  
  
Todos los chicos entraron en el compartimiento. Tras sentarse todos, Harry se fijó en Ginny y su nueva amiga. Durante el verano, se le había alargado algo la cara, dándole un aspecto más adulto. Su melena seguía igual, con ese llameante rojo, y las pecas le daban a la cara un aspecto risueño. Pero para su desesperación se fijó que era de su familia, porque ya había alcanzado su altura. Harry cada vez se distanciaba más en altura con los chicos, pero ahora parecía que también de las chicas. Su cuerpo también había cambiado, ahora ya no era plana. Harry se puso colorado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y desvió la mirada.  
  
Luego su fijó en Sally. También era alta, aunque no tanto como Ginny, con una larga melena negrísima y una piel muy pálida. Tenía los ojos tan negros como el pelo, redondos y grandes. Pero aunque todavía tenía aspecto infantil, se le notaba que iba a ser muy hermosa al desarrollarse. Lo que más le sorprendía de la chica era su acento. Hablaba muy bien inglés, pero no era inglesa.  
  
Al terminar de acomodarse, nadie sabía donde meter la jaula de Pig sin que molestase a nadie, Sally empezó a hablar de ella.  
  
- Yo antes iba al instituto para Brujas de Salem. Tiene una sección para educación desde los seis años. -A Harry le sonaba ese nombre.  
  
- Así que -le preguntó Hermione- ¿eres de Estados Unidos?  
  
- Sip. Pero mis padres eran ingleses. Hace dieciséis años nos trasladamos a vivir allí. Para cuando iba a nacer mi hermano. El instituto de Salem para brujas es sólo para chicas, mi hermano en cambio iba a uno del norte, cerca de Chicago, no sé exactamente el lugar, mm, una vez fui de visita y vi que daba a los grandes lagos. También era sólo de chicos. Allí hay pocos colegios mixtos.  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- No lo sé, pero este año es la primera vez que vamos a ir juntos al colegio, y es emocionante estar en un internado.  
  
- ¿El instituto de Salem no es internado?  
  
- En parte. Pero yo no iba, mis padres vivían en Salem, así que, dormía en casa.  
  
A los chicos les entró un poco de envidia. No estaba mal el internado, pero a veces echaban de menos a sus padres. El único que no pensaba eso era Harry. La gente que más quería estaba en el colegio, o al menos la mayoría. De repente se acordó de Sirius ¿qué habría sido de él? Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había pensado en él en los últimos dos días.  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta. La abrió un chico alto, de pelo negro y cara pálida. Su cuerpo era delgado y tenía una cara inexpresiva. Ya llevaba la túnica puesta, en la que lucía una brillante insignia de prefecto. Por la reacción de las chicas pudo descubrir que era muy atractivo, y el parecido con Sally era patente.  
  
- Sally, por fin te encuentro, estabas aquí.  
  
- ¡Hola Edward! ¡Mira esta es Ginny! La chica con la que me carteaba, sus hermanos y unos amigos.  
  
- Ajá -dijo sin mostrar una sola emoción.- Te buscaba por si estabas sola, veo que estás bien. Yo vuelvo al vagón de los prefectos.  
  
- De acuerdo -le respondió con una sonrisa mientras él salía.  
  
- Vaya -dijo Hermione- muy seco ¿no? Es una pena tan guapo y ese carácter.  
  
- No creas. Lo que pasa es que le cuesta mucho mostrar sus sentimientos. Yo sólo lo he visto emocionarse en dos situaciones. Pero es muy amable, y aunque no lo parezca se preocupa de la gente. Y conmigo es muy cariñoso.  
  
Estuvieron hablando hasta que la señora del carrito vino, entonces Fred y George se fueron a buscar a su amigo Lee Jordan. Mientras comían lo que habían comprado, alguien entrón en el compartimiento.  
  
- Mirad esto. ¡Dios los cría y ellos se juntan! -Draco Malfoy lanzó una risotada estúpida- Fijaos, la escoria va a la escoria.  
  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy! -le gritó Sally sorprendiendo a todo el mundo- Deberías ir a tu compartimiento a estudiar un poquito. No creo que los estúpidos le sirvan mucho a tu adorado Voldemort.  
  
Aquello le dolió a todo él mundo, para los que no iba dirigido, el hecho de pronunciase su nombre. Y a Malfoy que se lo gritase una niña más pequeña que él.  
  
- Yo, al menos, no pertenezco a una familia de desertores. -le espetó en la cara.  
  
De repente Sally saltó. Alargó la mano y al momento Malfoy se elevó en el aire y se la pegó contra la pared del pasillo. Sally levantó más la mano, apretando los dedos contra el aire y Malfoy se elevó aún más, mientras perdía el poco color que tenía en la cara. Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a ella con una mala mirada pero ella levantó la mano izquierda y ellos chocaron contra algo invisible. Luego bajó las dos y los tres cayeron al suelo.  
  
- ¡Largaos! Y dejadnos tranquilos. -No esperaron a que ella se lo repitiera, se marcharon todo lo rápido que les permitía el estrecho pasillo. Harry se fijó en que Malfoy se frotaba el trasero.  
  
- ¿Y eso? -preguntó medio asustado.  
  
- Eso es el abecé del manimago. Levantar objetos, es algo que se aprende en primero ¿no?  
  
- Sí, pero con varita.  
  
- Es una manimaga -dijo Hermine con tono de superioridad, pero sin poder evitar la sorpresa- magos con suficiente poder como para no necesitar usar una varita. En realidad las varitas sólo amplifican el poder, pero si se tiene suficiente, no es necesaria.  
  
- Lo que ocurre -siguió Sally- es que si has aprendido desde el principio con una varita, te acostumbras a ella, y luego te es casi imposible no usarla. En mi escuela había una manimaga que enseñaba a los que tenían aptitudes -dijo orgullosa- porque hay que aprender de otro. Si en Hogwarts hubiese habido un profesor manimago, os habría enseñado si tuvieseis suficiente poder, pero ahora ya es tarde.  
  
- Pero si en Hogwarts no hay ningún profesor que enseñe magia con las manos ¿cómo te las vas a arreglar ahora?  
  
- Ya no es necesario, es sólo para los conceptos básicos, ahora sólo he de hacer o mismo que hacéis vosotros con la varita, pero con las manos. De todas maneras, a partir de ahora los encantamientos pueden llegar a ser más difíciles, por eso me he comprado una.  
  
Sally sacó de su bolsillo una cajita con el sello de Olivanders. El estuche estaba muy nuevo, y al abrirlo salió una varita brillante como si nunca se hubiese tocado. Sally la admiró un momento antes de cogerla.   
  
- Madera de Boj, veinticuatro centímetros, rígida y con un núcleo de polvo de garra de dragón.  
  
La cogió con delicadeza, y en el aire se notaron unas extrañas vibraciones. Todos los chicos notaron que era especial, una bruja que había aprendido a utilizar todo el potencial de su poder, era más poderosa aunque en un principio no lo fuese, simplemente sabía explotar al máximo sus posibilidades. Eso juntado al poder amplificador de la varita daba un aire impresionante.  
  
El resto del viaje estuvo entretenido. Sally les contó que su hermano era prefecto por recomendación del director de su antigua escuela y que con la insignia, le había llegado un informe con apuntes de todos los alumnos, sus castigos más importantes, sus notas, y otras cosas. Por eso sabía que Malfoy había estado a punto de repetir el año anterior. Que su hermano también era manimago, y que se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre estudiando, y que su madre siempre "le pone de ejemplo".  
  
Era una niña muy alegre a la que le gustaba mucho poner caras que insinuaban lo que quería decir. Una de esas personas que siempre tenían una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Pero el apartado más grande del informe iba para unos Weasley, por eso al principio tenía algo de miedo hacia ti, Ginny."¡Menuda familia!" Pensé ¡Incluso Ron y Harry tenía una apartado bastante considerable!  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? -dijo Ron- ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con un apartado considerable?  
  
- Cuatro folios de un informe de cien en un colegio de unos mil alumnos.  
  
- ¿¡En serio!?  
  
- Pero no te preocupes, los de tus hermanos tenían quince para ellos solitos y una nota especial del conserje con unas cuantas hojas aparte.  
  
- ¿Qué, Hermione, -preguntó Ron- es por eso que no te ha hecho prefecta? ¿no?  
  
- Más o menos -rumió Hermione.  
  
Ron llevaba gran parte del viaje chinchándola, al principio sobre su viaje a Bulgaria, pero ahora había pasado al hecho de que no la hicieran prefecta. Harry pensó que quizás no le perdonaba que les culpase de no serlo, y por supuesto de haberse ido a ver a Krum.  
  
- Pero -intentó calmarles Sally, sin entender los gestos de Harry y Ginny- de ti sólo vienen cosas buenas, alguna pequeña trastada, pero nada de importancia.  
  
- ¿Ves? Eres la Perfecta Prefecta.  
  
- ¡¡EXACTAMENTE!! -le espetó Hermione a Ron, mientras el tren se paraba.- SI ESTE AÑO ME DEJAS EN PAZ A LO MEJOR EL QUE VIENE SÍ LO SERÉ.  
  
Rápidamente, Hermione salió como un cohete del compartimiento. Para cuando alguien pudo reaccionar, el pasillo ya estaba abarrotado de gente, y cuando consiguieron salir del tren ya no la encontraron.  
  
Al salir fuera, Sally se encontró con su hermano, Edward, y juntos se fueron con los de primer año. No había ido a recogerlos Hagrid, sino McGonagall. Ron, Ginny y Harry buscaron a Hermione sin éxito, se habría ido en uno de los primeros carruajes, así que ellos cogieron otro. Durante el camino a Howgarts nadie dijo nada.  
  
Cuando entraron por la puerta, el señor Filch le dijo a Harry, no sin cierta desgana, que Dumbeldore le esperaba en su despacho. Y también le informó de que la nueva contraseña era Frambuesas dulces.  
  
Tras entrar por la puerta, Harry se llevó una de las mejores sorpresas que había tenido en ese día. Al lado de la mesa donde estaba sentado Dumbeldore, había un enorme perro negro que podría haber reconocido incluso entre un centenar de Grims.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aquí lo de siempre :P Espero que os haya gustado :) ¡¡¡Dejad reviewssss!!! Nios leemos Bkñs Tiz 


	4. La noche oscura

Washa!!! Jajaja (sí, no os asustéis, estoy muy mal de la azotea) He aquí el cuarto capítulo. No tengo aún reviews, pero lo entiendo, puse los 3 primeros de golpe, y hace sólo dos días… Tiempo al tiempo. Mientras tanto espero que al menos alguien lo esté disfrutando :) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Capítulo 4: la noche oscura

Harry no podía creérselo. Había estado tan preocupado. Y ahí estaba, parecía más delgado, incluso en su forma perruna, su pelo largo no brillaba mucho, al contrario que sus ojos que lo miraban alegre. Se acercó a él meneando el rabo y le lamió una mano.

– Harry, tengo que decirte algo antes de bajar al comedor. –le dijo Dumbeldore.– Tengo que asistir a la selección y según creo, dentro de unos cinco minutos estarán llegando los nuevos alumnos. Ante todo que sepas que Sirius está bien y de una pieza, por lo que ves. Se quedará este curso a tu lado, en esta forma, de esa manera, podrá pasar como tu mascota y acompañarte a todas partes. Creo que el año pasado te había dado un nombre, ¿no?

– Hocicos. (NdlA: a partir de ahora a Sirius lo llamaré Hocicos cuando sea un perro y Sirius en forma humana)

– Sí, me parece correcto que si alguien te pregunta digas que ese es su nombre. Bajo ningún concepto, excepto un máximo peligro, no deberá recuperar su forma, ni siquiera cuando estéis solos o encerados, puede entrar un fantasma o peor Peeves. Y muy importante no hables de quién es realmente tampoco.¿Entendido?

A Harry le molestaba un poco aquello, si bajaban ahora y Sirius no podía recuperar su forma, entonces tampoco sabría que le había pasado. Tampoco podría comentárselo a Ron y Hermione para indagar, aunque ellos reconocerían a Sirius.

De todas maneras, estaba muy contento de poder tener a Sirius cerca ese año, le acompañaría y aunque le costase admitirlo le daba cierta seguridad.

– De acuerdo –dijo al fin.

– Bueno, ahora a esperar que no se cele tu lechuza.–dijo Dumbeldore con una sonrisa– Deberíamos bajar, no pueden celebrar esa ceremonia sin mí, y creo que tu tienes hambre.

Al llegar al comedor Harry se tuvo que sentar en uno de los pocos bancos vacíos que estaban cerca de la mesa de los profesores y que quedaban para los nuevos alumnos. Mientras cruzaba la sala vio al grupo de niños de pié, entre los que estaban los hermanos Woods. Buscó a Ron y Hermione, pero por alguna razón no estaban ninguno de los dos. Cerca de donde terminó sentándose, estaban los hermanos Creevey y Neville. Colin lo saludó alegremente en cuanto se sentó en la mesa.

– ¡Hola Harry! ¿Sabes que este año mi hermano y yo vamos a intentar entrar en el equipo? ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? ¿Y Ginny? ¿De quién es ese perro?

– Este es Hocicos, mi eeerrrr… ¿nueva mascota?

Hocicos dio un suave ladrido de afirmación. Y se sentó a los pies de Harry mientras daba comienzo la selección.

La canción del sombrero seleccionador silenció a Colin, algo que Harry agradeció. Esta fue más larga que la del año anterior, al finalizar todos aplaudieron. Mientras seleccionaban a los primeros chicos Harry se fijó que las mesas de los alumnos eran más pequeñas, excepto la de Slytherin, que era horriblemente igual de grande que siempre. En la mesa de profesores, estaba sentada la profesora Hutchinson. Curiosamente, esa mesa también era más pequeña, según se fijó, no estaban ni Hagrid ni, para alegría de Harry, Snape. También faltaban algunos profesores de asignaturas que desconocía, pero de los que conocía sus caras en la mesa, como el profesor Horner de _Estudios Muggles_ un hombre algo nervioso, que según le había contado Hermione, debía de tener grandes conocimientos del mundo muggle visto desde los magos, pero visto desde los muggles podía parecer un completo cateto.

Entonces apareció Ginny, se sentó enfrente de Harry. Venía jadeando, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

– ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

– Al llegar al vestíbulo la vimos, y entonces salió corriendo. Ron y yo la seguimos, pero los perdí en el segundo piso. 

– ¿Adónde fueron?

– No lo sé. Después me vine para aquí, quiero ver la selección de Sally. Espero que sea una Gryfindor. –dijo con una media sonrisa que no ocultaba su preocupación.

– Eso espero, ¿y su hermano?

– ¿Edward? No sé, es un poco seco, pero según me contó es un buen estudiante y trabajador, supongo que acabará en Ravenclaw o Hufelpuff.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene?

– Quince, creo. Va a ir a quinto.

– ¿Sólo quince?

– Sí ¿por?

– No, nada.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de chicos que todavía esperaban ser seleccionados. Edward era alto y parecía tener por lo menos dos años más que Harry, su cara era más alargada, y el gesto serio de su mirada le envejecía. Incluso se podía vislumbrar la pelusilla que algún día sería barba. En cambio Harry todavía tenía la piel suave y lisa. Incluso Ron tenía aquella pelusilla por la zona del bigote. De repente se sintió acomplejado, él era el chico bajito, delgado y poca cosa, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora además era el niño entre los chicos.

– ¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó Ginny.

– Nada en especial.

– Mentiroso, se te ve en la cara. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí. No te preocupes. Ya crecerás. A Bill le pasó lo mismo, dio el estirón a los diecisiete, y ahora ya lo ves.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio, además, a mí me gustas más así. 

Sintió como se ruborizaba. Ginny siempre se cortaba hablando con él, pero desde el año pasado le hablaba más. Pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que llegase a decirle algo así directamente. 

Intentó seguir hablando para que no se le notase.

– ¡Pero si pareces tú mayor que yo!

– Jaja. ¡Anda! ¿Y ese perro?

Se refería a Hocicos, que había posado la cabeza en la mesa. Según pensó Harry, debió de hacerle gracia la conversación. No se había dado cuenta que estaba allí.

– Se llama Hocicos.

– ¡Edward Woods! –dijo en alto la profesora McGonagall.

Se habían pasado el tiempo hablando, y la selección había llegado ya casi al final, Sally sería la última. 

Al contrario que a los niños pequeños a Edward el sombrero no le quedaba grande y se podía ver su nariz y boca. Harry se fijó en que parecía estar murmurando algo. A lo mejor estaba hablando con el sombrero como había hecho él en su selección. Pasó hasta diez minutos hablando con el sombrero hasta que este por fin gritó:

– ¡¡SLYTHERIN!!

Ni Harry ni Ginny podían creérselo. Tras quitarse el sombrero el chico seguía tan inmutable como siempre. Lo posó lentamente en el taburete y se dirigió a la abarrotada mesa de Slytherin. Todos en ella le miraban con una mezcla de asombro y miedo.

– ¡Sally Woods!

La muchacha se acercó dando saltitos y se puso con cuidado el sombrero. Ella también parecía estar murmurando algo con el sombrero, pero éste tardó sólo tres minutos con ella antes de enviarla a:

– ¡¡SLYTHERIN!!

Con una extraña expresión de sorpresa, Sally se quitó el raído sombrero con mayor lentitud que su hermano y se dirigió lentamente a sentarse a su lado.

Después de la cena, empezó a hablar Dumbeldore desde la mesa de los profesores.

– He de anunciaros varias cosas para este curso. La primera es que dado el descenso del número de alumnos, las clases las darán juntas todas las casas de un mismo curso sin separarse. Esto lleva a que haya menos profesores, algunos de ellos impartirán ahora varias asignaturas. 

Sobre ese anuncio hubo varias reacciones diferentes. La principal en la que pensó Harry era que tendría todas las clases con Malfoy.

– La segunda es la llegada de nuestra nueva profesora, la señorita Mary Hutchinson, que en un principio iba a ser profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, también impartirá Estudios Muggles. 

Muchos alumnos aplaudieron desde sus mesas. Ginny parecía muy contenta y Mary parecía que se ruborizaba.

– Espero que os llevéis bien con ella. Y la tercera, dado a los últimos acontecimientos del curso pasado, se suspenderán las visitas a Hosmeade.

A este punto sí que hubo un murmullo de queja. A todo el mundo le gustaban las salidas a Hosmeade. No poder hacerlas era como estar encerrado en la escuela. 

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo cayado siguió hablando.

– Bueno, es hora de irse a la cama, que mañana empiezan las clases. Prefectos acompañen a los alumnos a sus habitaciones. Buenas noches a todos, y descansad bien.

Harry se dirigió con sus compañeros de Gryfindor hacia su torre. Pero era empujado por la masa, porque no entendía nada. ¿Realmente esos chicos eran unos Slytherin? Bueno, ya lo vería más adelante en el curso.

De repente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la sala común y que Hocicos le estaba tirando de la túnica para que subiese a su cuarto

– ¿Quieres que me acueste temprano? Mmm, ya veo, vas a convertirme en un niño bueno.

Hocicos le soltó y meneó la cola en sentido de afirmación. Harry suspiró, en realidad tenía sueño, pero era la primera "orden paternal" que recibía en su vida, y le costó hacerle caso. Hasta ahora había hecho las cosas a la fuerza lo que los Dursley le mandaban, mandado por un profesor (o Hermione más bien) los deberes o había hecho lo que había querido. Siempre actuaba hacia conseguir algo mejor o no conseguir algo malo (un castigo) o por simple diversión, pero era la primera vez que actuaba para no decepcionar o hacer que se enfadase alguien que le tenía cariño, así que se sentía muy raro.

Subió a su habitación y vio a Seamus y Dean hablando juntos sobre lo que habían hecho en el verano, Neville estaba sentado en su cama con el pijama ya puesto. Parecía estar pensando. Pero Ron no estaba. Harry esperó que llegase pronto o le castigarían por andar fuera de la habitación.

A todos les sorprendió Hocicos por ser tan grande, pero se encariñaron con él. Cuando por fin dejaron a Harry acostarse, el perro se echó a sus pies sobre las mantas echo un ovillo de pelo negro. Le calentaba los pies al muchacho, que poco antes de dormirse miró por última vez la cama vacía de Ron.

************************************

_Hacía frío. ¿Dónde estaba? Vio una figura encapuchada, larguirucha. A su lado otra más bajita y ancha. En frete de ellas estaba otras dos medio agachadas._

– _¿Así que están en Hogwarts? –habló la persona delgada con una voz silbilante que Harry no tardó en reconocer como la de Voldemort.– no ¿Zabini?_

– _Así es, mi hija Blaise me escribió esta noche para contármelo. Todos están en la escuela._

– _Baddoock__, ¿tú tienes la misma noticia?_

– _Exacto, esta noche mi hijo Malcolm me escribió para decirme todas las novedades. En cuanto leí la carta no dudé ni un segundo en que la información le sería de gran utilidad._

– _No está mal. Los dos lo habéis hecho bien. Ahora podéis volver, que no se note que no estáis._

_Sabini__ y Baddock hicieron una reverencia y se desaparecieron. Voldemort se llevó la mano al mentón de forma pensativa y dio unos pasos._

– _Mi señor. –dijo la voz de Colagusano– eso estropea sus planes ¿no?_

– _¿Estropearlos? Yo diría que me los hace más fáciles. –se rió por lo bajo– Fíjate, ahora voy a matar varios pájaros de un solo movimiento de varita. Tenemos a todos nuestros objetivos localizados en el mismo sitio. Un sitio protegido, pero que ya pensábamos atacar desde un principio, por lo que el plan ya estaba preparado. Sólo que ahora, nos servirá para más._

– _Ella también está allí. ¿Cree que nos será fiel a pesar de todo?_

– _Ante todo este verano he descubierto que es una magnífica actriz. Pero creo que todavía nos es fiel. A aprendido muchas cosas este verano, y a pesar de su juventud ya conocía muchas de ellas. El único problema es que está muy unida a él, y creo que él es de menos confianza, demasiado orgulloso como para unirse a nosotros, una pena, alguien tan poderoso, nos vendría muy bien. –dirigió una mirada a Colagusano– ahora sólo me quedan mis vasallos menos poderosos y necesito sangre nueva, limpia y joven. Y ella es perfecta para ayudarme a liderar a un posible nuevo grupo, tiene dotes de líder._

Harry se despertó sudando. Hocicos le estaba lamiendo la cara para despertarlo. Rumió algo y dio gracias a que estuviese con él. 

– No te preocupes –dijo en la voz más baja que pudo pronunciar– Mañana iré a ver a Dumbeldore en cuanto pueda para contárselo.

Al volver a acomodarse entre las sábanas se fijó en la cama de al lado. Ron ya estaba en ella. Tenía un gesto de enfado, pero estaba profundamente dormido.

Harry volvió a dormirse.

CONTINUARÁ.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que os guste… 

Se pone interesante :D bien, poco a poco se irán poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, y os aseguro que de los comentarios que he recivido sobre la gente que ya ha leído todo lo que tengo, planificado y escrito no saca la verdad, hasta que yo se la digo y se quedan a cuadros  :P (menos una, usagi-hk te lo dejé muy fácil la verdad)

Pero tengo planificado hasta un 6º curso y ya estoy preparando el 7º y el fin a mi manera :)

Por cierto, es posible que los personajes nuevos tengan algo más de protagonismo del esperado, porque les he ido cogiendo cariño y les he dado historia, pero prometo que para el futuro Harry tendrá más protagonismo.

Bueno ¡¡¡dejad reviews pleas!!! Son mi fuente de energía vital de escritora :(

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	5. La primera clase

Ale aquí el quinto capítulo ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: la primera clase.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaba Harry estaba perplejo. Le dolía la cabeza por alguna razón que no estaba muy clara. Se la estaba frotando cuando llegó Hermione y se sentó enfrente de él mientras cogía una tostada.

– Buenos días Hermione.

– Buen día, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás preocupado?

– Cómo para no estarlo. Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo importante. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué es.

– Ya, a veces pasa. Tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puedes pensar en ellas con tranquilidad ¿no?

– Más o menos.

De repente se dio cuenta de que entendía lo que Dumbeldore le había dicho el año anterior, realmente él también necesitaría un pensadero como siguiese así.

Harry notó que alguien le tiraba de la túnica. Bajó la vista y vio a Hocicos con una mirada suplicante. Intentando que nadie se diese cuenta le bajó un par de salchichas.

– No deberías tirar la comida. –le dijo Hermione.– si no te gusta, no te la sirvas.

– ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Bueno, verás es que Hocicos está aquí.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Sir… –y se cortó, porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Rápidamente metió la cabeza bajo la mesa y soltó una admiración. Al ponerse sentada de nuevo imitó a Harry y esta vez con unos trozos de bacon, mientras Harry le explicaba porque estaba allí.

– ¿Qué hacéis con la comida, chicos?

Era la profesora Hutchinson. Todavía vestía unas ropas muggles, que entre todas las túnicas quedaban muy extrañas.

– Verá profesora, es, digamos… alimentando a los hambrientos.

– Vaya, vaya. Así que está contigo Harry. –dijo la profesora con una sonrisa– Hace una hora me estuvo rateando mis salchichas también.

Harry dirigió una mirada rápida a Hocicos, que se la devolvió con una expresión que lo decía "es que tengo hambre". Mary se agachó y acarició suavemente la cabeza del gran perro negro.

– En fin chicos. Aquí tenéis vuestros horarios.

– ¡Oh no! –exclamó Harry– este año tenemos astrología los viernes a las 12 de la noche.

– Y ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó Mary.

– Los partidos. –dijo Hermione– Los partidos de quiddich suelen ser los sábados. Y Harry es buscador, justo cuando más despierto tiene que estar.

Después de compadecer a Harry, se fue a repartir el resto de los horarios. Varios chicos levantaban la cabeza cada vez que pasaba a su lado.

– Por cierto Hermione ¿estás más calmada?

– Mmm, bueno, un poco menos enfadada. –puso una cara sombría– Es que a veces… a veces… –se detuvo– A veces se comporta como un imbécil.

– Ya sabes como es, ¿no?

– Creía que lo sabía. Pensé que era un poco infantil, pero esto es excesivo.

– Lo único que se le puede hacer es…–Harry buscaba la palabra– perdonarle.

– Ya lo he hecho muchas veces. Pero ayer estuvo muy mal.

– Inténtalo.

– Está bien. Pero ésta es la última vez que le perdono, su última oportunidad de demostrar que no es un Malfoy edulcorado.

– ¿Y eso? 

– Se lo dije ayer, creo que no lo entendió… pero veo que tú tampoco. 

– Que parece buen chico pero en el fondo le gusta burlarse con la gente igual que Malfoy.

Harry levantó la cabeza y vio que Ron estaba entrando en el comedor. Todavía no les había visto. Así que Harry buscó rápidamente una excusa.

– Bueno, ahora… –miró el horario– tenemos _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ dentro de media hora. Creo que me voy a la habitación a buscar mi mochila.

Cuando se cruzó con Ron le saludó con la mano. Y, como si no supiese nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior, le dijo:

– Hermione tiene tu horario.

Antes de que pudiese quejarse o preguntar por Hocicos (que todavía estaba cogiendo una última salchicha a Hermione) Harry se escabulló hacia las escaleras. Unos metros después apareció Hocicos corriendo y meneando la cola, todavía estaba tragando el último trozo. Harry se preguntó, como diablos había sobrevivido tanto en Azkaban comiendo tanto. Entre tanto pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que las escaleras se habían movido, y tenía que dar un rodeo.

De repente en uno de los pasillos, antes de cruzar una esquina, oyó voces que se acercaban.

– ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! –era Draco Malfoy.

– Pues deberás de intentarlo. –¡y ese Lucius Malfoy!– respétala más.

– Es que… padre. No puedo soportarla, quiero decir ¡como es! Tan, … orgullosa.

– ¡Es tu prima! Yo adoraba a mi hermana mayor y ella… es igual, tiene las mismas…

– ¿Igual?

– Es cierto que tiene algunas cosas diferentes pero…

– ¿Ella lo sabe?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya me aseguré yo en su día de que ningún mortífago le revelase su procedencia. Que yo sepa sólo algunos pocos saben quién es en realidad.

– ¿Entonces para que sirve que la trate bien?

– Para… ¡no importa! ¡Tu cumples lo que yo te mando!

Harry se dio cuentan de que estaban a punto de cruzar la esquina. Se metió en un aula que estaba abierta antes de que pasaran.¿De quién hablaban?

Quince minutos después estaba delante del aula de _DCLAO. _Ron y Hermione estaban allí, y por lo que parecía se habían reconciliado. En cuanto llegó les contó lo que había oído. Hocicos les miraba con un aire serio, con la cola quieta. Pero antes de que pudiesen empezar a discutir sobre el asunto apareció la profesora. Al entrar en la clase, Harry se fijó de que Malfoy no estaba de muy buen humor.

En cuanto se sentaron la profesora Hutchinson empezó a pasar lista con una sonrisa. Por lo que Harry le había visto hasta ahora, parecía una persona muy amable y agradable, parecida a Lupin, aunque con un ligero aire de despreocupación. Al llegar al final de la lista comentó:

– ¡Ah! Woods, nuestro nuevo alumno. –dijo mientras desviaba ligeramente la vista del pergamino– espero que nuestro temario sea parecido al de su antigua escuela.

– Más o menos. –respondió el muchacho– en general era de un nivel más bajo, excepto en esta asignatura. Nosotros dábamos bases de artes oscuras ya desde segundo.

– Mmm. Ya veo. –dijo pensativa– Supongo que deberías pedir ayuda a uno de tus compañeros con buenas notas. A fin de cuentas al final de este curso tiene los exámenes TIMO y no puede permitirse tiempo.

– Eso era lo que estaba pensando. –dijo escuetamente.

– Veamos… –ahora miraba otro pergamino, seguramente uno en el que aparecían los parciales de todos– Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría ayudar a su compañero?

– Eeeh, –dijo Hermione pensativa– supongo que no habrá problema.

Harry se dio cuenta de que a Ron aquello no le hacía mucha gracia. También que la mayoría de las chicas de la clase miraban con cierta envidia a Hermione. Y que muchos de los chicos hacían lo mismo con Edward.

– De acuerdo entonces. –se detuvo otro instante– ¡Ah! Señor Malfoy he de comunicarle también de que su padre vino hoy a hablar con todos los profesores, y nos dijo que si usted no sube de nivel este año, que no tuviésemos cuidado en suspenderlo.

Draco respondió con un gruñido extraño. 

Aquello era una vil excusa, una mera razón para venir a la escuela y hablar con Draco, pensó Harry. Pero por otra parte, también sabía lo de las malas notas de Malfoy, aunque no sabía que llegasen hasta ese punto.

– Me temo que muchos profesores no tienen suficiente nivel como maestros y dan muy mal las clases. –le espetó Malfoy.

Todo el mundo esperaba que le restasen puntos a Slytherin por aquella respuesta. Pero ante el asombro general, ella se lebantó lentamente y le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a que profesores te refieres? –le preguntó con tranquilidad.

– Pues… –dijo Malfoy, no muy seguro del terreno que pisaba– hay algunos que los ponen por enchufe. Ya aunque este año no estén algunos que… no eran muy buenos, tampoco están los únicos que se salvaban. Pero los que hay este año, creo…

– ¿Qué cree?

– Que no se salva ninguno.

– Ya veo. –respondió la profesora Hutchinson.– bien, me temo que debo de castigarle por su comportamiento. Me escribirá una redacción con las razones que le llevan a pensar de ese modo, de… digamos, dos pergaminos. ¿Le parece bien?

– No mucho. –ahora que ya había dicho todo lo que pensaba, ya no tenía miedo a decir cualquier cosa.

– ¿Preferiría entonces que le restase 10 puntos a su casa?

– No.

– Entonces todo perfecto.

Sorprendía la forma de contestar de aquella profesora, entre sutil y convincente. A Harry le dio la impresión que era de ese tipo de personas increíblemente convincentes, y aunque no quieras acabas haciendo lo que ella quiera. Le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, más valdría no enfadar a aquella profesora, las amables soportan fácilmente que se metan con ellas, pero cuando explotan son de las peores.

– Voy a hablaros ahora de cómo vamos a llevar el curso. –comenzó a hablar– Daremos unas clases bastante prácticas. Empezaremos la primera evaluación dando encantamiento de objetos por medios oscuros, como detectarlos y como detenerlos. Continuaremos con sencillos maleficios oscuros, no penados por la ley, y la defensa en la mayoría de ellos. Y terminaremos en la tercera con pociones de magia negra, tanto europea como americana, creo que la oriental se dará el año que viene, que es más complicada. Para la tercera evaluación, nos trasladaremos al aula de Pociones.

Todo el mundo escuchaba, excepto Hermione y Edward, que apuntaban hasta la última palabra. Sus plumas se movía con increíble celeridad a las palabras de la profesora, y metían la punta en el tintero tan rápido que hubo un momento en el que Hermione salpicó la mesa. En cuanto a los estudios, los dos se parecían, sobre todo en la forma se poner sus cabezas al escribir.

– Bien ahora , cojan una de las plumas de ave sin trabajar que se les pedían en la lista este año.

Como Harry no había comprado su material, tampoco había mirado la lista que venía con la carta, tardó un rato en saber a lo que se refería. En un pequeño estuche forrado con un papel de la droguería del Diagon Alley, había siete plumas de ganso sin la punta afilada, un cortaplumas, un vasito, y diversos botecitos con diferentes líquidos y uno con arena. Las plumas de Malfoy parecían de las mejores, suaves y livianas. En cambio las de Ron eran de gaviota.

– Vamos a crear diferentes tipos de plumas mágicas, la vuelapluma: que escribe sola los que se le dicte, la vuelapluma personalizada: que escribe lo que se le dicte añadiendo diversos apuntes en relación con la personalidad del dueño…

A Harry le sonaba mucho aquella pluma, era la que la horrible periodista, Rita Skeeter, usaba el año anterior para difamar a sus víctimas. De repente se acordó de ella y se preguntó si realmente Hermione la había soltado al llegar a Londres. Si o había hecho, realmente había cumplido su palabra de no escribir, porque había llegado a olvidarse de ella.

– …una pluma que escribe tus pensamientos, otra que sólo escribe la verdad, y otra que evita que los alumnos copien en los exámenes. Teníais que comprar siete porque vamos a empezar practicando la construcción de una pluma sencilla, y otra para si tenéis que repetir el trabajo.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que este primer trabajo iba a ser básicamente manual, y no era algo que se pudiese estudiar. Hermione era una persona muy minuciosa, pero su pulso dejaba bien claro su nerviosismo. Muchos llegaron a preguntarse cómo cortaba bien los componentes de las pociones, pero pocos sabían que en primero lo había pasado bastante mal hasta controlar el cuchillo. Para cuando Ron y Harry se hicieron amigos de ella, ya había conseguido hacerlo bien.

– La punta de la pluma debe pasar una semana en agua, para que se ablande, nosotros haremos un encantamiento para adelantar el proceso, pero he de deciros que queda mucho mejor si se deja la semana entera. Después, se calienta arena y se introduce la punta, bien seca, durante unos dos segundos, varias veces hasta que se torna traslúcida. Entonces comienza el proceso de corte, primero un tajo perpendicular, que secciona la punta irregular que tiene la pluma al natural. Después se hace el corte que será el depósito para la tinta, y finalmente el corte oblicuo que le dará su aspecto final. Si queréis además se puede retirar la pelusilla, ya que a veces es molesta. (NdlA: esta es la forma real de la fabricación de una pluma. J)

Durante el resto de la clase se dedicaron a la construcción de la pluma, Harry descubrió que no se le daba nada mal. Y enseguida estaba practicando con ella sobre un papel, descubriendo lo bien que le había salido. Ron había tenido que cortar varias veces hasta conseguir algún resultado, pero la línea era muy gruesa y basta, además le soltaba goterones de tinta. La que sí lo estaba pasando mal era Hermione, que peleaba con el cortaplumas desesperada, haciendo que su pluma menguase cada vez más sin conseguir llegar a ninguna parte. Malfoy parecía enfadado con su pluma, y no le iba mucho mejor que a Hermione. En cuanto a Edward, al segundo intento la había conseguido. El resto de la clase, mal que bien, lo iba logrando.

Al terminar la clase, sólo Ron, Malfoy y Hermione seguían intentando terminar su pluma. Y la profesora no les subió mucho la moral al decir:

– Quiero que escribáis, como deberes, una redacción de medio pergamino sobre la construcción de la pluma, a lo largo de la historia y que dificultades encontrasteis. Y que lo escribáis con la pluma que habéis fabricado.

Al salir de la clase, Edward se dirigió a Hermione para hablar con ella. Ron y Harry, este último más obligado por el otro que otra cosa, les siguieron a la biblioteca. Quería pedirle ayuda sobre la construcción de su pluma.

Cuando se sentaron en una mesa, Hermione le pidió ayuda a Edward y Ron se acercó para no perderse nada. Harry vació su bolsa, no le llevaría ni diez minutos escribir la redacción, y la tendría terminada antes del almuerzo.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver aparecer tres pequeños sobres. Todos de diferentes colores ¡y olores de colonia! Eran de chicas que le decían cosas del estilo "me gustas" o "eres muy guapo", menuda sorpresa. Edward para calmarle le dijo:

– No te sorprendas, yo tengo nueve.

– Pues que originales. –respondió Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Gracias por leerlo!!    

¡¡¡Por favor dejad reviews!!! *^^*

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	6. A través de los pasadizos

Bueno. Aki el sexto chapter ;)

Espero que os esté gustando.

La cosa avanza *^^*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: a través de los pasadizos. 

Aquella no era la primera vez que Harry recibía una tarjeta de una chica, pero tampoco sería la última. Según iban pasando los primeros días, notaba como el peso de su mochila iba aumentado poco a poco mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Seguramente los metían mediante un encantamiento dentro de la mochila, de esa manera no sabía de quien eran. Pero una cosa era segura eran de personas diferentes, porque la letra también era diferente. Al principio las leía, pero poco a poco eran tantas que simplemente las iba amontonando en el cajón de la mesilla de noche. En poco tiempo tuvo que encantar el cajón para que le cupiesen todas, no las leía pero tampoco las iba a tirar.

Al pasar los días, también descubrieron cuales eran los profesores substitutos. En _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ daba la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la misma que había substituido a Hagrid el año anterior cuando había estado "indispuesto", por lo que poco a poco esas clases se fueron volviendo al cuidado de criaturas menos peligrosas, pero haciéndola un poco más aburrida. En cuanto a Pociones se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la daba McGonagall, que aunque igual de severa que Snape, al menos no beneficiaba a los de Slytherin. 

– La única asignatura que tenía un poco de gracia y le sustituye esa profesora amargada. –había dicho Malfoy

Nunca habían sabido su idea de McGonagall, porque nunca habían compartido una clase de Transformaciones con Slytherin, pero ahora que las tenían todas, se notaba. Era inaguantable tener a Malfoy de compañero todo el curso.

Pero otra cosa que cambió aquel año era el estudio. Hermione pasaba todos los días tirando de ellos hacia la biblioteca, donde se pasaba todo el tiempo libre que tenía. Y siempre acompañada de Edward Woods, no es que se volviera inseparable de él, es que según la propia Hermione "a su lado sí que había ambiente de estudio" A la hora de ponerse enfrente de los libros, Hermione y Edward, simplemente se entendían, sabían lo que tenían que hacer y se apoyaban mutuamente, formaban un buen equipo, y pronto Ron y Harry se sintieron medio excluidos. 

Sobretodo el día en el que en medio de un trabajo a Ron se le ocurrió hacer un chiste bastante estúpido. Hermione había recibido aquella mañana una carta de Krum. Por alguna razón no quería enseñársela a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny, de la que se había hecho muy amiga últimamente (siempre q estaban en la sala común estaban juntas, fuera de ella, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca y Ginny se iba con Sally, a la que parecía no afectarle mucho estar en Slytherin)

A Ron le había enfadado aquello, pero reaccionó del modo más estúpido. 

– No sé que le ves a un tío con la nariz torcida. ­–le dijo por la tarde, cuando habían ido a la biblioteca a intentar terminar de una vez el trabajo de la profesora Hutchinson.

Hermione le miró con cara de desprecio y el se alejó muy dolido y murmurando algo por lo bajo. Harry, al que le costaba menos adaptarse que Ron podría haber hecho un esfuerzo y quedarse, pero no iba a dejar solo a Ron.

– ¡Eh! ¡Ron, espérame! –le dijo mientras metía un libro (que Hermione le había obligado a llevar) en su abarrotada mochila.

– ¿Porqué me sigues? Parece que a ti te cuesta menos estudiar con ellos… –dijo ceñudo.

– Bueno, supongo que lo hago por que…

– Ya, esos dos deberían de haber sido Hufflepuff, así al menos no los habríamos tenido que soportar.

– Tampoco es para tanto… –dijo Harry.

– ¿Vienes conmigo a las cocinas? Quiero… comer algo.

– ¿Apagando el mal humor con comida? –mustió Harry con una sonrisa, que intentaba animarlo.

– ¿Qué dices?

– No, nada. Sí, vamos.

Para acortar camino se metieron por un pasadizo que daba a una aula. Era un camino estrecho con escaleras que bajaban serpenteantes. Justo antes de la salida, a través de un tapiz, había un espacio amplio en el que Harry y Ron se pararon para tomar un respiro. Entonces oyeron voces al otro lado.

– ¡Ah! Pero que guapo es Edward. –era una voz de chica, pero no sabían de quién– Y con esa cara de serio que siempre tiene, le da un aspecto misterioso

– Ni que lo digas. –esta era otra–Yo debo de haberle enviado mediante _Travasus_como cinco postales, sólo hoy.

– Vaya –murmuró con enfado Ron

Harry le dio leve puntapié para que se callase. No podían permitirse que los descubriesen, y menos el club de chicas de la escuela. Había oído hablar alguna vez de ese grupo de chicas. Que se reunían en alguna parte del colegio para "hablar" y compartir chismes. No debían de hacer ruido, si los descubrían, a saber lo que pensaban. Y ellas podían hacer que corriese la voz por todo el colegio.

– Pues yo pertenezco a otro… ¿grupo? Menos numeroso. –dijo una tercera.

– ¿Quién? –preguntando la primera.

– Harry. –dijo una totalmente segura, haciendo que tras el tapiz a Harry le subieran los colores de la cara.– Ya sé que Edward parece más mayor, pero ese toque ingenuo que tiene Harry Potter, es taaan adorable.

– Yo pienso igual, –dijo una cuarta voz que a Harry le sonaba de algo– este año no voy a estar tan cortada como el pasado. Ya veréis, no me voy a desanimar a la primera, como el año pasado.

Menos mal que en aquel momento Harry y Ron estaban a oscuras, porque Harry estaba sonrojándose soberanamente, y Ron intentando mirarle con celos.

– Bueno, lo vas a tener difícil, –dijo la segunda– aunque no tanto como nosotras. Edward, por lo que sé, está en el puesto número uno, este curso.

– Pues yo… –dijo una voz tímida– creo… que lo voy a tener más difícil que vosotras.

– ¿Y eso?

– No es que sea un chico difícil… pero es que no me atrevería a hacer algo así.

– Beryl, eres demasiado tímida. 

– Sí, … bueno, las Hufflepuff lo tenéis más fácil, yo me desarmo de nada.

– No te preocupes, Ron Weasley, … ¸ seguro que se pone más rojo que tú.

Y realmente lo estaba, pensó Harry, cuando diez minutos después salieron por fin de allí. Las chicas había estado riéndose un rato con chismes y habían acabado saliendo. Harry no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Ron. Sus orejas y su nuca nunca habían cogido un color tan vivo.

Aquella alegría fue tan fuerte que se olvidó del enfado con Hermione. Y no le pidió perdón, algo, que, según vio Harry, lamentaría más tarde. Pero estaba feliz y contento, algo que aumento la decisión de los gemelos Weasley de anunciar que las pruebas de selección de nuevos jugadores del equipo sería el siguiente jueves por la tarde.

– Quiero participar. –le dijo a Harry– me gustaría ser guardián. ¿Para qué puestos vais a buscar jugadores?

– Creo que para todos. –le respondió este– Fred quiere que quede equipo para el año que viene: él, Alicia y Katie terminan el año que viene y quieren dejar el equipo ya hecho. Además, aunque hasta ahora no los habíamos tenido, necesitamos suplentes.

– Sí, genial. –respondió Ron contento– pero necesitáis un cazador y un guardián.

– Ajá.

Pero aquella alegría le duró poco, el jueves por la mañana, en clase de _DCLAS_ se descubrió algo que él había hecho. Nada más entrar por la puerta todos los alumnos se fijaron en la profesora. La sonrisa que siempre había tenido había desaparecido, en su lugar había un rictus de enfado, que recordaba a los de la profesora McGonagall.

– ¡¡Señor Weasley!! –exclamó en cuanto cruzó la puerta.– tengo que hablar muy seriamente con usted.

Malfoy no tardó ni cinco segundos en empezar a partirse de risa. Pero pronto fue acallado.

– Señor Malfoy, yo en su situación no me reiría el señor Weasley. –dijo– porque se encuentran los dos en la misma.

– ¿¡Qué!? –preguntó Ron sorprendido.

– ¿¡¡Cómo!!? Me pregunto yo ¿¡¡Cómo pudieron llegar a pensar que yo era tan tonta como para caer en un truco tan nimio!!? –gritó, ante la sorpresa de todos– Si ustedes dos creían que se iban a salir con la suya, es que me tenían en muy baja consideración.

De repente se hizo silencio en el aula. Todos miraban a los dos chicos. Nadie entendía que era lo que ellos dos podían haber hecho juntos para enfadar de aquella manera a una profesora tan amable.

– Vengan aquí inmediatamente los dos.

Ron y Malfoy se acercaron lentamente a la mesa de la profesora. Se miraron el uno al otro, evaluándose. Pero a Harry le daba la sensación de que Ron sabía lo que era, y que Malfoy también. Los observó, curioso, para ver como les llevaban los acontecimientos. Al menos esperaba que no le castigasen, porque aquella tarde eran las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

La profesora Hutchinson dejó caer sobre su mesa dos hojas de pergamino. Al verlas Ron y Malfoy pusieron cara de susto.

– ¿Qué significa esto?

– Verá profesora yo… –empezó a decir Ron.

– Pensó que podría engañarme.

– Sí… ¡ah!… bueno, no exactamente.

– Yo sólo quería, entregar lo mejor posible el trabajo. –dijo Malfoy.

– No seas pelota. –dijo cortante– estos dos trabajos están hechos con una pluma normal.

– Es que, si no… me había quedado muy mal la pluma.

– Al menos la señorita Granger a sido honesta. Ella me ha entregado un trabajo con goterones, marca de una varita mal hecha. Pero su redacción es de las mejores de clase, y eso lo suple. –tomó aire– En cambio ustedes, no sólo han escrito la redacción con una varita normal, si no que es una pésima redacción.

Harry intentó observarlos a los dos. Estaban blancos. Todo lo blanco que podía estar Malfoy y Ron tampoco mucho más oscuro. Sus caras expresaban miedo, y este miedo aumentó cuando la profesora dijo:

–Me duele que hayan pensado que no caería en el engaño. –dijo– Tal como pidió su padre, señor Malfoy mañana le enviaré una lechuza. Señor Weasley, también enviaré una a sus padres.

– No, no por favor. –dijeron a la vez los dos.

– Está bien, pero se quedarán los dos aquí castigados. Después de las clases de la tarde vengan aquí inmediatamente, si no enviaré esas cartas.

Ron se derrumbó en su pupitre. Miró a Harry con desesperación. ¿Cómo iba a ir a las pruebas, si estaba castigado? Hermione le miraba con cara de te lo mereces, haber trabajado más, luego se giró con cierto gesto de orgullo.

Según le contaría más tarde a Harry, de la alegría se había olvidado completamente del trabajo, y la noche anterior lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido, hasta destrozar completamente la pluma. No quería intentarlo con otra, así que había usado una normal. Harry se compadecía de él, porque su redacción era una de las mejores de clase (según había dicho la profesora, y había alabado su pluma, "casi perfecta" había dicho) Y ahora su pluma la usaba como una más de su estuche, quizás una de las mejores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, la cosa va a seguir no os preocupéis ;)

Las cosas avanzan *^^*

Repondo un reeview ¡¡¡tengo un review!!!

**Lady Origin:** ¡¡gracias por leerlo!! Y me gusta ver que te gustó :) ¿mala memoria? (hay motivos para todo, en mis fanficitons siempre hay razones, incluso para las cosas raras) Bueno, lo del embarazo no está olvidado, don't worry, más adelante se adelantarán cosas ;)

¡¡gracias por leerme!!

Porfa escribid reviewssssss ;)

Nios leemos

Bkñs 

tiz


	7. Las primeras confesiones

Jujuy otro capítulo.

Ahora este y unos siguientes los he escrito pensando en que conozcáis mejor a los nuevos personajes.

A Harry, casi casi, no le va a pasar nada… lo siento, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía tan planeado que no podía meter nada…

Pero de todas maneras, espero que os guste. En el fondo descubriréis que Edward y Sally son buenos chicos ;) ya veréis, no todos los Slytherin tienen q ser como Malfoy :) y no todos los hijos de mortífagos tienen que ser mortífagos pero la verdad es q tengo las cosas tan enredadas… jejejejejeje (¿o os estoy mintiendo? Mmm ;) )

Bueno leed, leed ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7: las primeras confesiones.**

Harry levantó la vista. Ron venía corriendo a través del prado que había al lado del campo de Quiddich. Su cara expresaba preocupación y mal genio. Pero tenía suerte de que sus hermanos formasen parte del equipo (y por primera vez fuesen "un" capitán duado, ya que los dos hacían juntos el papel de capitán). Fred y George habían entendido perfectamente las explicaciones de Harry para prolongar la espera de Ron y no tenía que preocuparse, no perdería la oportunidad.

- A nosotros también nos castigan mucho. -dijo Fred.

Además, había ayudado que tanta gente hubiese ido a la prueba, medio Gryfindor estaba allí.

Para sorpresa de Harry, se descubrió lo bueno que era Dean Tomas (un talento natural según Katie, que lo escogió como su suplente) a pesar de ser hijo de muggles. Colin Creevey era bueno y terminó de suplente de Alicia, pero su hermano Dennis era increíble, y el ser tan pequeño le ayudaba a hacer magníficas piruetas y, a su pesar, Harry lo aceptó como el buscador suplente (Dennis daba saltitos de alegría, estaría junto a su héroe mucho más tiempo). Pero el mejor descubrimiento había sido Ginny, volaba suavemente como un fénix llameante. Rápida y grácil. Las chicas del equipo dijeron que el grupo de cazadores seguiría siendo de cazadoras, porque se quedaron tan sorprendidas al verla volar, y lanzar y recoger los pases que no les quedó opción de escogerla sin dudar. 

Ron demostró un gran esfuerzo sobre la _Estrella fugaz _que había pedido prestada a Madame Hooch para la prueba. Y incluso con una escoba mediocre paró todos los tiros menos uno (curiosamente lanzado por su hermana). Pero lo aceptaron como guardián reserva de Jonh McCaine, un chico de tercero. Que paró todas.

- Qué se le va a hacer. -dijo Ron para auto-consolarse.- bueno, al menos formo parte del equipo.

- No es culpa tuya -le dijo Harry- No eres malo, simplemente McCaine es mejor.

- Además, -dijo George- demuestras que todos los Weasley tenemos el Quiddich en las venas. Bill no jugó nunca porque no quería, pero vuela bastante bien.

- Pero Percy es penoso -dijo Fred, imitándolo- tendríais que verle volar. Tiene miedo a las alturas.

- Sí, la oveja negra.

En aquel momento, todos se rieron. 

- Me lo puedo imaginar -dijo George, que casi estaba llorando de la risa- quitándole puntos a un blugger por golpearle demasiado fuerte.

Al volver Harry miró a Ron, que estaba eufórico, aunque no tanto como le gustaría estar. La cara de su amigo no reflejaba lo que más a él le preocupaba. Hermione seguía tan enfadada con Ron, que ni había ido a las pruebas. Ni siquiera a ver a Ginny,

- ¡Déjala! -dijo Ron cuando él se lo recordó- Seguro… seguro que está estudiando con el Woods ese. -esto último lo dijo con cara de asco.

Harry no podía entender las emociones de Ron, cada vez lo entendía menos. Le salían reacciones extrañas y se rebotaba por muchísimas cosas.

Días después, en uno de los enfados a causa de que Hermione no le hablaba. Ron se había tirado en la cama y enfurruñado respondía con gruñidos incluso a Hocicos, que simplemente había ido a lamerle la mano. Lo increíble era que acababa de volver de un entrenamiento y estaba muy contento, porque era la primera vez que paraba más tiros que McCaine. Pero al llegar al ver la indiferencia de Hermione hacia lo que él consideraba un magnífico logro le hizo terminar en parecer un oso más que un humano adolescente.

Sin saber que hacer, Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común. Suspiró, mientras Hocicos se sentaba a su lado. Ginny se acercó al perro y empezó a acariciar el pelo negro.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? -le preguntó.

- No lo entiendo. Cada vez lo entiendo menos.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa. Y puso un gesto de "a claro, era eso."

- Hormonas. -dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué?

- Es normal a esta edad. A algunos chicos les pasa más que a otros…

- ¿Y yo? ¿Me comporto de forma rara?

- Mmm, el año pasado, la verdad, estabas un poco insufrible, además de egocéntrico.

- ¿¿¡¡Yooo!!??

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Sí. En lo único que pensabas era en pasar las pruebas del torneo y en Cho Chang, pero… -hizo una pausa, como si le costase- pero este año no tienes nada que centre tu atención más que Ron o los estudios.

Era verdad. Harry no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero Cho estaba entre ese gran número de estudiantes de Hogwarts que aquel año había cambiado de escuela. Y por alguna razón no se había fijado hasta que se lo habían recordado.

-Bueno yo… -intentó decir Harry- creo… que como ahora… las cosas han cambiado un poco…

- ¿En qué crees que dedicarás tu atención este año?

Aquello tampoco se lo había planteado. Todos los cursos que había pasado en Hogwarts los había tenido a la vez que un gran enfrentamiento, pero por alguna razón aquel año, aparte del miedo a que Voldemort anduviese por ahí, en realidad no tenía nada más que luchar contra los exámenes TIMO, que ya de por sí eran difíciles como una lucha con un Colacuerno Húngaro (o pedirle a una chica que le acompañase al baile de navidad) 

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aquel curso le faltaba algo…

- ¡Ginny! -dijo una chica que acababa de entrar a través del cuadro.- hay una chica de otra casa que me pidió que te avisase. Te espera en la biblioteca, creo.

- Debe ser Sally. -se excusó Ginny- quedamos en que haríamos juntas un trabajo para McGonagall sobre los animagos antes de la cena. -sonrió azorada- debería de haber ido en cuanto hubiese terminado el entrenamiento. Lo siento.

- No importa. Me has aclarado un poco las ideas.

- ¿En serio? -respondió sonriente- entonces no ha sido un tiempo desaprovechado.

Mientras atravesaba Harry se quedó mirándola. Realmente había cambiado sin que él se diese cuenta. Ahora parecía más segura de sí misma.

- Vaya Harry. Te has quedado embobado.

Hermione le miraba con una sonrisa irónica. De repente Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y hizo un gesto que le hizo pensar que si se viese a sí mismo pensaría que era un idiota.

Hocicos ladró para bajarle de las nubes.

- ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo de Transformaciones que hay que entregar pasado mañana?

Harry le respondió con un gesto que decía todo, "¿tú que crees?"

- Pues entonces te vienes conmigo a la biblioteca. -dijo con un gesto severo- no puedo permitir que andes vagueando por ahí cuando hay trabajo que hacer.

Y así, Hermione arrastró a Harry hacia una hora de revisar libros.

Al entrar allí, se dirigieron a una mesa en la que Edward estaba rodeado de libros sobre las mutaciones parciales en seres vivos de gran tamaño (cada vez los trabajos tenían títulos más difíciles, lo que les obligaba a pasar más tiempo gastando los codos). Harry suspiró y abrió por la mitad el libro más cercano.

- Ese no servirá de mucho -dijo Edward con su habitual impasibilidad- lo he estado ojeando hace un rato, en este otro los datos están más detallados.

Le pasó un enorme volumen. Al mirarlo Harry pensó que se pasaría allí el resto de la tarde, y que incluso se perdería la cena.

Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos intentando encontrar algo parecido a un índice (parecía que las páginas cambiaban de orden según las iba pasando) cuando Ginny y Sally le "salvaron" la vida.

- Hermione… -dijo _Sally- según me dijo Ginny vosotros ya hicisteis un trabajo sobre los animagos ¿no?

- Sí, pero lo hicimos en tercero. ¿Porqué lo hacéis vosotros ahora?

- No sé, -dijo Ginny- supongo que han cambiado el temario…

- Nos preguntábamos -continuó Sally- si podías darnos algunos consejos sobre en qué libros mirar, es que vamos algo retrasadas de tiempo

- Mm, supongo que puedo ayudaros un poco.

- ¡Gracias! - respondieron a coro.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a buscar por un estante cercano, luego se alejó con las otras dos chicas hacia otros pasillos. Harry se fijó en que Edward las miraba fijamente y entrecerraba los ojos, por primera vez le veía un gesto con cierto matiz de emoción. Parecía preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo.

- Espero que estén bien, se las ve mejor. -dijo simplemente, aunque reflejaba cierto matiz de confesión.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Las tres esconden una tristeza que reprimen. Actúan con seguridad, cuando las tres carecen de ella. ¿No crees?

- Mmm, supongo que sí.

Harry no sabía que responder. Nunca se lo había planteado. Hermione era… siempre parecía que lo tenía todo controlado, bueno a veces no. En cuanto a Ginny últimamente le estaba sorprendiendo un poco, pero pensaba que era simplemente madurez, ¿o era que la madurez le estaba haciendo reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos? En cuanto a Sally, no la conocía lo suficiente, pero le parecía más bien una chica alegre y despreocupada.

Por otra parte le sorprendió muchísimo aquello en Edward, Sally tenía razón era un chico atento que se preocupaba por los demás, pero a su manera. Aunque parecía que él también escondía algo.

En aquel momento volvieron las chicas con un puñado de libros.

- Por cierto… -preguntó Edward a Sally- ¿Malfoy sigue molestándote?

- No… -respondió ella- más bien le molesto yo a él. -soltó una risita de malicia.

- ¿No me digas que has vuelto a mandar a Sagui a su habitación? -lo dijo con tono severo, en cambio su cara ni movió un músculo.

- Eh… -murmuró con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Sally…

- ¿Quién es Sagui? -preguntó Harry.

- Mi mascota -dijo alegre, intentando olvidar la pregunta de su hermano- me la regaló papá hace dos años.

Sacó de su manga una serpiente delgada, que siseó suavemente y se posó sobre la mesa. 

- ¡¡Tendíais que ver como se pone Draco cuando se la acerco!! -rió maliciosamente.

Harry y Hermione se asustaron. ¡Una serpiente!

- ¿Cómo… puedes controlar… -intentó articular Hermione.

- Es una serpiente amaestrada. Además -posó su mano sobre su garganta- _Parlem__ Serpientem_.

Entonces pronunció unas palabras. Unos siseos, que sólo Harry fue capaz de entender. Estaba hablando _Pársel__._

- _¿__Pero cómo… -_preguntó Harry, sin darse cuenta de que también él lo estaba hablando.

- _Ven Sagui._

La serpiente se movió suavemente y volvió a esconderse en la manga de Sally.

- _Muy bien. Me sorprende. Os enseñan muy bien en esa escuela de Salem._

Era la profesora Hutchison. Aplaudía y los miraba con una de sus eternas sonrisas. Ella también había usado e _Pársel__._

Sally la miró fijamente con curiosidad y Hutchinson le respondió con otra sonrisa.

- _Veo que siguen preocupándote las mismas cosas. No deberías ponerte así._

Con un gesto brusco Sally hizo una línea vertical con su mano enfrente de su garganta, y Hutchinson hizo lo mismo con su varita.

- Se llama instituto de Salem. Y sí nos enseñaban bastante bien artes oscuras. -respondió recelosa Sally.

- Ajá, ya veo. -dijo la profesora como si no se sintiese mal por lo que ella decía- Edward, ¿a ti también te enseñaron los _Parlem_?

- Sí... -dijo el chico- es una de las cosas en las que me refería en que allí se daban más artes oscuras que en esta escuela.

- Perdón profesora Hutchinson -preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué son los _Parlem_?

- Ya os dije que no me tratéis de usted fuera de clase… me hace sentir vieja. Los _Parlem_ son un tipo de encantamiento que permite hablar con los animales. En un principio no se consideraba arte oscura, hasta que empezó a aplicar para mandar a animales en contra de los enemigos… la verdad es que no hay nada mejor que un enfrentamiento cara a cara, eso sólo refleja cobardía.

- O simplemente admitir que se es más débil y no que quieren sufrir represalias. -puntualizó Sally.

- Dentro de diez minutos es la cena, Sally. -deberíamos ir a la Sala común a dejar los libros. 

Esto último lo había dicho Edward, que más bien lo que parecía que pretendía era poner paz. La niña con un gesto de frustración cogió un par de libros de los que le había dado Hermione y se fue con su hermano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*^^*

El _Parlem_ es un hechizo de magia oscura que me he inventado, sirve como dice ahí para hablar con toda clase de animales. Para realizar el hechizo apuntan con la mano a la garganta y lo pronuncian. Y para deshacerlo se hace un gesto de corte con la varita. Como Sally puede hacer magia con las manos, no usa la varita, pero ella también ha usado ese hechizo.

Y Edward, mmmm, no es que no tenga sentimientos, es que tiene muchísimos. Para empezar adora a su hermana. Pero hay otros sentimientos por ahí perdidos que no tienen que ver naaada con el amor ;) lo descubriré pronto.

Respuesta a Review:

**Lady Origin:** ¡¡¡¡un millón de GRACIAS!!!! *^^* con lectores como tú todos los escritores seríamos felices Don't worry, lo seguiré :) siempre con apoyo y ánimos como el tuyo como energía se puede :)

^^

Espero que os guste como está siguiendo.

De verdad.

Por cierto, acabo de empezar el curso (me voy a clase después de escribir esto, pero no me dará tiempo a publicarlo hasta que vuelva) así que a partir de ahora puede que tarde un pokito más en la publicación. ¡¡no os preocupéis lo terminaré, por favor seguid leyéndolo!! 

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	8. Sentimientos escondidos

Bueno, perdón por tardar tanto. Pero tuve un problema con el ordenador en el que tenía guardado el capítulo… pude actualizar otro de mis fics, pero sólo porque lo tenía en otro ordenador (en mi casa hay dos… uno es vieejo)

Además he empezado el curso (y es muy agobiante, en serio)

Me he dado cuenta de que como se acerca el quinto libro habrá gente que no le interese tanto la historia, así que la voy a escribir resumiendo…

¡¡disfrutadla!!

------------------------------------

Capítulo 8: sentimientos escondidos. 

Poco después Ginny, Hermione y Harry se dirigían hacia su sala común. Harry estaba muy sorprendido por el comportamiento de Sally Woods, la verdad es que ahora comprendía un poco más porqué estaba en Slytherin. De todas maneras, le parecían más chiquilladas que comportamientos con mala intención en plan Malfoy. Su hermano tenía razón en enfadarse con ella, la verdad es que era demasiado despreocupada.

- ¡Vaya con Sally! -exclamó Hermione.- de todas maneras, lo que más me sorprende es cómo se comportó con la profesora Hutchison.

-  Bueno... -dijo Ginny- en general Sally es muy amable y alegre con todo el mundo (excepto Malfoy y su camarilla de Slytherin que se la tienen jurada). Con los profesores es respetuosa, pero con Mary, no sé. Es como si Mary supiese algo de ella que esconde. Aunque no me puedo imaginar qué.

-  Ahora que lo dices... -continuó Hermione- con Edward también parece que haya algo, no sé, como un entendimiento.

-  ¿Cómo si no necesitasen palabras? -intentó decir Harry, paro no quedar fuera.

-  ¡Eso es! -dijo Ginny- es así. Como si no necesitasen palabras, y conociesen algún profundo secreto. Y parece que a Sally no le hace mucha gracia.

-  A Edward tampoco, pero parece que él lo acepta mejor.

-  ¿Cómo podéis saber todo eso? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-  No sé, se nota ¿tú no lo notas?

-  No, supongo que necesitaría fijarme un poco en ello. -respondió Harry pensativo- puedo darme cuenta de algunas cosas, pero llegar a un análisis tan profundo...

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron para después reírse y acabar con cara de compasión hacia Harry. Esto último lo dejó desconcertado.

-  ¿Pero?

-  Eso es normal -dijo Hermione.

-  A todos los chicos os pasa

-  No os enteráis de nada, si no os importa.

Harry no pensaba eso. Edward le había demostrado que los chicos se fijaban en esas cosas. ¿O era que a él sí le importaban las chicas? ¿Era realmente un chico? No, eso ya era demasiado disparatado. Se estaba descolocando por un comentario sexista de chicas. Y aún encima se reían de él. 

-  ¿Qué? Esperad un momento ¿¡Qué diablos queréis decir con eso!?

Pero Hermione y Ginny se escaparon a través del cuadro de la Dama Gorda, riéndose. Le despistaron y no las volvió a ver hasta la cena, pero para entonces iba con Ron y no podía permitirse que se riesen de aquella manera delante de él, aunque más tarde se dio cuenta de que ese era un pensamiento estúpido ya que Hermione y Ron no se hablaban. Estaba tan descentrado que ni se había acordado de aquello.

En el momento de la cena en el que el comedor estaba más lleno, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y pidió silencio para hablar. Carraspeó y miró a sus alumnos con una sonrisa cómplice.

-  ¡Alumnos tengo que comunicarles una noticia que seguramente les agradará! -hizo una pausa, pare dejar que terminasen de guardar silencio- Dado que este año no realizan las salidas a Hosmeade, es posible que les resulte muy aburrido pasar todo el curso en el colegio. -hubo un murmullo de asentimiento- Por eso yo y mis compañeros docentes hemos decidido celebrar una pequeña fiesta de disfraces para el día de Halloween. Además de los caramelos habrá un concurso de disfraces en grupo. Así que, ya sabéis, juntaros con unos amigos y empezad a preparar los disfraces de temática libre. 

A todo el mundo le encantó la idea en un principio. Ya que no podían salir de la escuela, al menos se divertirían dentro de ella. Pero poco a poco Harry empezó a pensar ¿en grupo? Bueno, tendría que escoger un buen disfraz, con Ron y Hermione harían un buen grupo. Después se volvió a dar cuenta de que Ron y Hermione no se hablaban. Aquello empezaba a convertirse en un fastidio. Bueno, sólo con… ¿a quién iba a dejar fuera?

Mientras pensaba en el problema sus pies se movían solos por el vestíbulo en dirección a la escalera. Iba a decírselo a Ron cuando notó que alguien le llamaba.

-  ¿Harry?

-  ¿Sí?

Era una chica muy guapa de Hufflepuff. Le sonaba su cara y su voz. Ahora entendía, era una de las chicas del grupo aquel, y su cara le sonaba porque había sido una de las que le había pedido ir al baile de navidad el año anterior.

-  ¿Sabes quién soy? -le preguntó.

-  Creo que tu nombre era… como el de una princesa… mm, ¿francesa? No empezaba por a pero era ¿rusa?

-  Vas cerca. Mi nombre es Anastasia.

-  ¡Eso! -A Harry le parecía un poco estúpida la conversación.

-  Soy Anastasia Carter. Quería pedirte si podíamos ir juntos… disfrazados del mismo tema a la fiesta de Halloween.

-  No sé -Esto empezaba a ponerse difícil, rápidamente Harry buscó una vía de escape sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ron.- Es que Ron y yo vamos a ir de los mismo -dijo intentando que no sonase muy falso.

-  ¿De qué? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-  Eh… todavía tenemos que pensarlo.

-  ¿A sí? -el tono de su voz demostraba que había descubierto el engaño- bueno, yo tengo muchas ideas. ¿Estás seguro?

-  Sí -pero su entonación decía todo lo contrario.

-  Bueno, te lo volveré a preguntar más adelante, para saber si te has decidido. -aquello era una forma elegante de decir "voy a seguir insistiendo".

Y se fue sin que Harry pudiese replicar nada. Se quedó sorprendido y mientras tiraba de Ron hacia la sala común pensaba como conseguir que se reconciliase con Hermione.

Pero él se le adelantó. En cuanto cruzaron el cuadro de la dama gorda, Ron se dirigió hacia ella que estaba hablando con Ginny. Con paso decidido se plantó a su lado, Harry se acercó con curiosidad, para ver que ocurría.

-  Esto, Hermione. 

-  ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella secamente.

-  Bueno, pensaba que podríamos yo con Harry y tú… bueno y si quiere también Ginny. Ir juntos a la fiesta.

-  Me temo que es imposible. Las dos ya tenemos con quién ir.

-  ¿¡Qué!? -gritó Ron con un chillido agudo.

Le acababa de salir un gallito y Ginny y Harry no pudieron evitar reírse. Últimamente se le estaba agravando la voz a pasos agigantados y los gallos le salían en el momento menos oportuno. Mientras unos momentos parecía una cueva profunda en otros parecía un elfo doméstico.

-  McGonagall nos lo dijo esta mañana en clase -dijo Ginny- todos los de cuarto de Gryfindor vamos a ir juntos. -parecía lamentarlo.- de leones…

-  ¿Y tú? -preguntó Harry, intentando separar su mente de Ron.

-  Ya me lo pidieron. Con unas buenas razones y no pude negarme… -se encogió de hombros.

-  ¿¡Pero con quién!? ¡¡no te acercaste más que a Ginny!! -Harry miró a Ron que aún estaba rojo de esta última frase

-  ¡¡Me estabas vigilando!! -se enfadó ella.

-  Pues ¡¡SÍ!! ¿¡Con quién piensas ir!? ¿¡Con Edward-rostro-pálido-Woods!? -cuando Ron estaba enfadado le salían los mejores chistes. A pesar de el momento Harry no pudo evitar sonreir por el doble sentido de la frase.

-  ¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! -le soltó Hermione de golpe- ¡él no se comporta como el niño que tengo delante, es todo un caballero!

Aunque un segundo después se lamentó de lo que dijo, ya era tarde. Ron corría hacia lo que se estaba convirtiendo en su refugio habitual, la habitación de los chicos de quinto.

Hermione se quedó petrificada en el sitio, al principio su mirada reflejaba enfado, pero segundos después estaba intentando tragarse las lágrimas. Ginny la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sofás y comenzó a escucharla. Parecía que tenía que confesarse a alguien, o sino, se sentiría tan culpable que no lo podría soportar.

-  Fue el día que me llegó la carta de Víctor. -dijo- decía que no podía venir. En un principio tenía previsto hacerlo, pero que le había surgido algo importante. En aquel momento Ron hizo…

-  Sí, ya sabemos que se portó mal. -le dijo Ginny dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-  Yo ya sabía lo de la fiesta de Halloween, Edward es prefecto y me lo había dicho. Yo se lo comenté a Víctor en una carta y el dijo que quería ir conmigo. Podía venir en un momento con los polvos flu… -se detuvo un momento a ahogar una lágrima y respirar- pero cuando aquel día me dijo en la carta que no podía venir Ron y tú, Harry os fuisteis… y… bueno, Edward es un chico muy amable y se ofreció a acompañarme él. Dijo que así le era más fácil a él también, que seguro que si se corría la voz de que ya tenía con quién ir… bueno, le dejarían más tranquilo. Que nos hacíamos un favor mutuo.

Al principio Harry no entendía aquello… ¿un favor mutuo? Pero después recordó que él en cuanto salió del comedor ya se le ofrecieron y poniéndose en el sitio de Edward, con mucha más fama que él. La verdad, tenía sentido… bueno, al menos un poco de sentido. Pero no el suficiente para que Ron lo aceptase.

*******************

Harry empezaba a estar un poco arto de los berrinches de Ron. Al principio intentaba comprenderlo, pero poco a poco sus reacciones iban siendo más infantiles. Para intentar calmarlo esta vez, lo arrastró a un paseo por los pasillos más tranquilos, porque sólo podían salir del castillo para los entrenamientos de Quiddich. 

Como se acercaba el invierno, a pesar de ser temprano todavía, una media luna creciente ya brillaba en lo alto. Su luz plateada iluminaba los pasillos a través de las ventanas. Los pasillos por los que caminaban ahora los dos, estaban desiertos y tranquilos. En medio de aquel silencio, se oyó un murmullo que los seguía.

-  Harry, -le dijo Ron- ya estoy arto, tenemos que buscar alguien con quien ir. Si no…

-  Yo pensaba que íbamos a ir juntos…

-  ¿Juntos? No sé, no queda un poco, mm, ¿raro? Tu y yo solos.

-  La verdad es que sí. 

-  Pues ya está, decidido, la primera persona que me lo pida iré con ella.

-  ¿De verdad crees que te lo pedirá alguien?

Ron lo miró suspicaz. Harry se encogió. Ron le sacaba una cabeza, ese no era un buen tipo de broma que gastarle. Pero parecía que había gastado ya todas sus energías de enfado, porqué suspiró como cansado de la situación.

-  Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-  Sí, supongo que sí…

-  ¡¡Eso sería perfecto!!

Era Anastasia Carter, que sonreía de felicidad. Les había estado siguiendo y ahora estaba en el momento justo. Detrás de ella iba una chica encogida. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, en una melena muy larga con la que se tapaba la cara. Entre los mechones de pelo podía ver una piel roja encendida. En ese momento Harry deseó no haber dicho lo que acababa de decir. Ron sonreía gracioso, por primera vez en aquel día.

-  Entonces ¿iras a la fiesta conmigo?

-  Supongo …

-  ¿Sí?

-  …que no estoy en situación de negarme.

-  ¡Bien! 

Dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad. Y sonrió por primera vez de alegría desde que intentaba convencer a Harry. Entonces un leve rubor se subió a sus mejillas y él se dio cuenta de que en el fondo era linda cuando sonreía, y que en realidad le había costado mucho valor decir todo lo que le había dicho.

-  Esto… creo que tu amigo Ron… no tiene con quién ir ¿no?

-  No -dijo Ron.

-  Es que a mi amiga le encant… bueno, le gustaría ir contigo, y bueno, podríamos ir los cuatro, en grupo.

Mientras decía esto, Anastasia le daba un empujoncito a la chica para que dejase de esconderse detrás de ella. Su melena destapó su cara que estaba roja, pero no tanto como lo estaba ahora Ron.

-  Ella es Beryl Thompson. -dijo Anastasia- de cuarto en Ravenclaw.

De repente paró lo que estaba diciendo y sin previo aviso agarró a Harry de la mano y tiró de él hacia una puerta del pasillo y cerró la puerta. Era un aula sin huso llena de trastos. 

Anastasia entreabrió la puerta y espió lo que ocurría fuera. Él se le acercó, curioso. Pero antes de que pudiese ver algo ella cerró la puerta. Sonreía. Durante un rato, que se le antojó instantes, le miró a los ojos. Una mirada cándida y furtiva. Y en un instante él supo más de ella que lo que podrían haberle contado durante cuatro años. No de cómo vivía, si no cómo era ella realmente, de qué se preocupaba y que existía detrás de aquella máscara de seguridad. Y por un momento entendió a que se referían Hermione y Ginny con mirar más allá y fijarse en las personas. Sentimientos escondidos.

De aquel momento extraño les sacó uno ruido de pasos que se alejaban al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien se iba. Y antes de que Harry pudiese preguntar, Anastasia le dio un tímido beso en una mejilla. Por un momento Harry pudo oler su colonia de flores. Finalmente se escabulló por la puerta.

Durante un rato Harry se quedó clavado en el suelo, y sólo un rato después su mano se posó en donde ella le había besado, muy cerca de los labios. De repente le despertó un escalofrío y pasmado salió del aula.

Fuera le esperaba Ron. O al menos eso parecía. Por un instante Harry creyó ver un globo rojo vestido con la túnica de la escuela.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, he de decir que me encanta como me ha quedado este capítulo. Es gracioso, pero al mismo tiempo conseguí expresar algo que se me antojó difícil al principio...

Quería expresar ternura, y sorpresa a la vez... nos sé si me salió bien...

Bueno, espero que os esté gustando ;-)

Respondo a review: 

**Lady Origin: **Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, ecétera Y.Y he tardado demasiado en actualizar, intentaré que no se repita… Decir que este es el fic que tengo con los capítulos más largos (en serio) pero de todas maneras lo intentaré *^^*

¡¡gracias por leerme!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz****


End file.
